Starting a New Life
by blackdaniels
Summary: "I'm not leaving until I got my badge!" "Ha!" Wake laughed. "I like that attitude!" He crossed his arms infront of him. "First of, you need to choose which gym leader you want to battle." The three children gaped. "Whaaaat?" Dawn asked finally. "You heard him." Percy said. "It's either Wake," he pointed to the man, "or me."
1. Betrayal!

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus thundered. The young boy stared right back up at him. He was standing infront of the Olympian Counsel. "You have been accused of stealing and breaking property of others." He smirked and Perseus had to leave to him. He knew Zeus had wanted get rid of him since years. He rolled his eyes. "First of all, what else is new? Then, who did?" The gods looked taken aback. "Um, Brad Wilson. He has found evidence of it in your cabin, proving..." "And you believed him?" He looked at them incredulously. "You believed him? You believed him over me?" He looked at all of them. He could see disbelief in some eyes, pain and and remorse. He was surprised to see Dionysus and Ares looking rather sad. He looked at his father and saw anger and disappointment. That made him sad and angry at the same time. "After all I did for you?" Zeus stood. "We will have a vote, if he shall be killed or not." There was an uproar. "You can't be serious!" Poseidon screeched. "He hasn't even had a hearing yet!" "Silence!" Zeus thundered. "Everyone who wants to withhold shall say so before the vote begins." Hephaestus and Demeter put their hands up. Zeus nodded and continued. "Everyone who is for his banishment shall raise their hands now." His hand was the first to rise. Hera and Athena followed. Then Artemis. And then Aphrodite. It stayed that way. Everyone gasped, looking at Ares to raise his hand. "What?" He asked. "Oh nothing darling. We just thought you were going to raise your hand against Perseus!" Aphrodite said sweetly. Ares eyes glazed over and he started to raise his hand. Midway he stopped and shook his head. "You." He said angrily. "If you charm speak me one, I repeat, one f****** more time, I will..., I'll... Agh!" He looked murderous. "Well anyway," Zeus said. "On with the vote." "Say what?" Hermes yelled. "It was a draw! That means..." Zeus smirked. "That means the demigod councillors will end that vote." He waved his hand. A few feet away from Percy his fellow councillors appeared. They looked around confused, until Zeus explained the situation to them. Some looked at him pained. "Ok, daughter of Hecate, begin." Lou Ellen voted for him to be banished. Pollux and Jake Masin did the same. Katie Gardiner and The Stoll twins voted against it. After eighteen if the twenty cabins had voted, there was a draw. It depended on the last two cabin counsellors, Annabeth and Brad. Brad stepped forward. Following his fathers lead he said loudly. "I vote for the banishment." He looked up to his father, who looked down at him with cold eyes. "Very well, my son." Zeus thundered. "Jason wouldn't have wanted this." Percy heard Piper whisper in the crowd if demigods. 'No he wouldn't have.' Percy thought sadly. Jason had disappeared together with Leo about a year after the giant war, while looking for Nico. No one had seen the two since two years. He turned to Annabeth. Three years ago he would've had no doubt that she would support him. Now, even though they were still together, they had grown distant, even more so when Percy had been gone for three months on a quest to get a son of Dionysus back to camp. "Annabeth Chase!" Zeus called. "Makes your choice!" The girl looked Percy in the eyes, calculating grey meeting a stormy green. "I choose..." The throne room was dead silent. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. "... His banishment." She said. You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Suddenly an earthquake hit the throne room. Everyone looked at Poseidon who shook his head and looked at Percy. The son of Poseidon was frozen and had a broken look. The remaining seven, that were there remembered the look. It was the same look he had when he returned from Tartarus. Zeus smirked. He took out his master bolt and threw it at him. Suddenly the air smelled sour, like a good wine, just as the bolt hit Percy. Everyone turned to Dionysus. "Were did you take him!" Zeus yelled. "Somewhere you can't reach him." The wine god smirked. He looked at Apollo and Hermes and winked. 'My place, after the meeting.' He said in their heads. Then he turned back to his father. "Well I guess this is finished here." He sighed and snapped his fingers. Then he started to fold like a piece of paper and disappeared with a 'plop!'. Poseidon looked at Annabeth with a murderous look. "I swear," he said quietly. If you go anywhere near a body of water..." He smiled evilly. "Well, there are worse things than death." Annabeth paled. Athena jumped from her seat. "If you touch one hair on my daughter, then..." She faltered when Poseidon glared at her. "Then what?" He yelled. "Then what Athena? You'll call me names? Send owls after me?" "This is pointless." Ares suddenly said. Artemis frowned. "Wait is Ares breaking up a fight?" The war god rolled his eyes. "They have been fighting since millennia. Or should I say Athena has been fighting? Poseidon doesn't even care! If he had been really fighting Athena would've been crushed centuries ago." Heads turned to Poseidon, who sighed and slammed his trident on the ground. "My kingdom needs me." He said and flashed out. The other gods followed.


	2. A Godly Round Of Men

Four gods flashed to Dionysus' palace. The wine god was sitting at a table with four other chairs, as if he had expected them. Poseidon spoke first. "Where did you send him?" He asked sharply. "Dionysus beckoned them to sit. "This might take a while." He snapped his fingers and glasses appeared. "They're like the ones in camp. Just think about something you want." He pursed his lips. "Ok. A few centuries back, I got really bored. So I went to Tia, and she helped me create tthis world." Poseidon slumped. "You send him to another world." He stated sadly. Dionysus nodded. "I had a talk with young Perseus a few weeks ago. He said if he lost his love he wouldn't have anything left in this place." Hermes frowned. "What about his parents?" Dionysus shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't want to talk about it..." Poseidons face paled. "Anyway." Dionysus continued. "The world I sent him to is a very peaceful world. Almost no wars, and more important, no monsters. Though, instead if animals, I created creatures called Pokemon. These Pokemon are very intelligent and possess kinds of magic. Fir example one type can shoot water from somewhere, or fire balls, you get the point. Anyway, the humans in that world capture these Pokemon and mostly befriend and train them. Then they battle against other trainers and they can't die in these battles." He looked at the others to see if they followed so far. "I won't lie about sending him there also for the entertainment factor for me, but in the last few years they had some problem with large organisations and a ten year old boy had to stop them from doing some bad stuff, a boy much like Perseus. I wanted Perseus to help that boy on his quests." He looked around into the thoughtfully faces of his friends. "This is a lot to take in." Poseidon said finally. "Ok Dionysus. Can you just tell my son that I love him?" "Of course uncle." Poseidon nodded and stood up. "Thank you Dionysus. Keep me updated, if that's possible." He said goodbye to the round and left.


	3. The Croagunk Festival

Six years later...

"I can't wait to challenge the Pastoria Gym!" Dawn giggled. "Cool it, Ash. You'll get to battle him soon enough." The boy threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "Argh!" Brock chuckled. The three were on the way to Pastoria City, where Ashes next Gym battle awaits. Suddenly Pikachus head perked up and he ran forward. "Huh? What is it buddy?" Ash asked and ran after him. Behind the hill Pastoria City spread out. "Finally!" Ash yelled. Of course, being the impulsive boy he was, he started sprinting right away. "Wait up!" Brock yelled. "The last one there is a Slowpoke!" Ash laughed.

After five minutes he finally walked into the town boundaries. "What you say buddy!Let's find the gym straight away!" "Pika!" The little yellow mouse said. He started running without looking and 'BAM!' He ran into someone. He fell to the ground. "Excuse me sir, I'm so sorry!" The man chuckled. He was wearing black baggy pants and a blue hoodie. He had stormy green eyes and black wind blown hair. 'He looks a lot like me!' Ash thought. "It's ok." The man smiled. "Really? Awesome!" Then he frowned. "So you know the way to the gym?" Ash asked and the man laughed. "Yes." He mused. "I suppose I do." Ashs eyes lit up. "Great! Can you tell me how to get there?" The man nodded. "I can." "Great, let's go!" The stranger raised an eyebrow. "Your pretty eager to challenge the gym leader, aren't you?" He chuckled again and sighed. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr..." "Ash. Ash Ketchum." The man face palmed. "Of course. Champ of the Orange Islands! You and your Pikachu are quite famous." Ash stared him. He opened his mouth, then closed closed it again. "Finally someone remembers something I've won!" He then said and the man chuckled. "You know, you remind me of myself when I was young." "Ash!" A girls voice suddenly called. "Wait up!" Another boy yelled. "Seriously, how much faster do you want to go!" The boy asked and frowned at the sight of the man. "Who is this?" He asked. "Oh I'm sorry." The man said. "My name is Percy Jackson." "The boy shook his hand. "I'm Brock. Nice to meet you." Percy turned to Dawn. But all she was doing was staring at his face. Ash nudged her and she blushed. (AN: I know their only ten, but has anyone seen how they act romance wise? So not like a ten year old.) "Sorry." Percy chuckled. "I'm Dawn. The girl continued and the Percy gasped. "Dawn Hikari? Johannas daughter? Man, you've grown!" (AN: I know her name isn't Dawn Hikari, but I needed another name and since that is her Japanese name I just took that one.) Dawn looked at him confused. "I know you?" Percy nodded. "I battled your mother a few years ago. You seemed to enjoy riding on my Pokemon afterwards" He laughed remembering the time. "Your a trainer?" Ash asked. Percy looked at him incredously. "Of course! Didn't I just say that?" Ash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Can I battle you? Please? Pretty please?" Perseus grimaced. "I'd love to, but I'm needed elsewhere." Ash slumped again. "Aw man!" "Well battle soon enough, I promise. But in the meantime, why dot you all come with me?"

"Come on!" Percy urged. "If we don't get the tram we will miss the festival!" "Which festival?" Ash asked while running. "I'll tell you there! Now run faster!" They ran out of the main hall of the train station and turned to the small train. It was ready to leave. "Wait for us!" Brock yelled. They jumped onto the train and the doors closed behind them.

They rode the train in silence for a whe, until Ash finally asked: "Hey Percy!" The man looked up. "Yeah?" "Which festival were you talking about?" Oh! The Croagunk festival is a festival in honour of the Croagunk of this march. The people of Pastoria City believe that Croagunk is the protector of the great march." He looked outside the window. "Don't you think the march is awesome? I mean, it's so, I dunno, wide and open. You feel so free." Percy smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Dawn said after a while.

They arrived at a station, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. "Well, here we are." Percy said. "Wait." Ash said. "There's nothing her!" Percy chuckled. "That's because you need to walk through the march few miles. Did you think the festival would be here in the middle of the swamp?" He chuckled and started walking towards the swamp. "What are you doing?" Brock asked. "Well, I'm in no mood to walk to the festival." A Lapras appeared in the water. Percy got on his back. "Thanks buddy." He turned the trio. "See you there, I guess. Have fun!" And with that he told Lapras to go. They sped of in to the sun down.

"I still can't tell you two apart, but good luck to whoever you are!" Dawn yelled. She was cheering on Brocks Croagunk as it battled against Craig, the Croagunk of Hamilton. "You know," a voice suddenly said next to her. "no one can." Percy smiled at her. "Well, except the people born in Pastoria City." He turned back to the ring, where one of the Croagunk landed an upper cut on the other.

Suddenly a huge shadow descended over the crowd. A huge giant Croagunk-robot landed in front if the crowd! It's eyes began to glow and its arms waved. "Where did that thing come from?" Brock asked shocked. "I dunno." Percy said. "But it looks like it's dancing!" He chuckled. Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy. "Excuse me, twerp, this isn't a thing!" A female voice said. "The latest craze has a much better ring!" A male voice with a British accent added. "Quit yo quackin'!" Another male voice said. "Laver mouth! Instead of flappin' yo mouths, let cut this chase and crop that crown! Get down!" It continued. Suddenly a tongue came out of the robots mouth and headed straight for the crown. The crown stuck to the tongue and it went back into the mouth. "Oh no!" Crasher Wake yelled. "They got our crown!" Brock growled. "Croagunk! Let's take a break and get that crown back right now!" "Fine with me!" Hamilton said. "Go now, Croagunk!" He pointed at the giant statute. "'kay, Craig, you too!" Both Pokemon advanced, but suddenly the tongue wiped out again. It caught both Croagunks by surprise and they disappeared down the mouth. "Croagunk!" Brock yelled. "Pikachu!" Ash called. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu got ready, but Dawn interfered. "Don't! The Croagunks are inside! You'll hurt them!" Ash stopped. "Yeah, you're right." He said. "You just leave it to me!" Wake suddenly said. "As a gym leader it is my responsibility to..." His hands went to his belt were he kept his Pokeballs... but he grabbed into air. "My Pokeballs! I left them back at the gym!" Percy chuckled. "Only you wake." Ash and Dawn face palmed. Wake turned to the crowd. "Alright contestend Croagunks! It looked like our only chance is to fight!" The Croagunks all moved forward at once and jumped onto the robot! But they didn't reach far up. Most just jumped against the cold metal and fell down. Suddenly a part of the metal fell opened and the robot began to shake causing all Croagunks to fall down! The arms of the robot shoved them into the opened part. "We won't allow them to steal our precious Croagunk!" Nurse Joy suddenly said. "No way!" Perseus sighed. "Well, I guess it's time to get to action. He sprinted towards the robot. At the same time Nurse Joy and her Croagunk Crissy advanced as well. An arm of the giant Croagunk came crashing down on her but she sprang to the side. Suddenly a blur of blue zipped past her and Percy jumped up the arm of the Croagunk. He sprinted upwards until he reached the shoulder. Then the he jumped and punched the Croagunkrobots eye so hard, that the glass cracked. "Use vacuum wave!" Nurse joy screamed to Crissy. The Croagunk turned and released a very powerful vacuum wave. Percy jumped of the head and told as he landed on the ground. Then the vacuum wave hit and the Robot crumbled. All captured Croagunk crawled out of the machine as it started smoking. As soon as the last Croagunk left the statue, Ash screamed: "Now Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" A huge yellow lightning bolt hit the robot, which exploded.

Somehow the crown managed to survive the explosion. At flew through the air, exactly into the hands of Wake. "Our crown! Beautifully safe and sound!" The man said. Brock clenched his hands in excitement. "Your Crissy was absolutely amazing!" He exclaimed. Hamilton put his hands behind his back. "I have to say you outdid my Craig!" He said and Percy rolled his eyes. Joy giggled. "We'll try not to go quite so hard on you next year." She winked and stuck out her tongue. Wake put his hands in the air. "Alright, sportfans!" He said to the crowd. "In light of the fact Nurse Joys Croagunk save ALL our beloved Croagunk, let's say we'll make Crissy this years winner!" The crowd cheered. Wake turned to Brock and Hamilton. "If that's ok for you two." He said. Brock shrugged. "Sure thing!" He said. "I'm fine with it too! Hey, I mean, without Crissy's help there wouldn't be a festival!" Wake nodded and put the crown on Crissy's head. "Nurse Joy! I'd like to crown your Croagunk this years festival winner!" He exclaimed and the crowd cheered again.

They celebrated till late at night. Percy didn't stay for the end. He wanted to get some sleep as he had only arrived back in Pastoria City early in the morning. He checked his watch. Eleven PM. He sighed and got ready for sleeping. Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Hey Percy!" A girls voice said. "Hey, babe!" He said. How have you been the voice in the phone asked. "Did you arrive alright?" "Yes, I did. But I had a busy day, today. You know the festival, and all that crap. There is this kid that challenged the gym, and I wanted to get some sleep. His name is Ash Ketchum." "Ash?" The woman asked astonished. "I meet him a few weeks ago! He's a good kid." Percy laughed. "Yeah, I know. He was so eager to get that gym battle!" He continued chuckling. Then he sighed. "I miss you." He said. "Yeah, I miss you too." The woman said sadly. "But duty calls, eh? Now get some sleep! I love you!" She said. "I love you too! Good night and sweet dreams!" Percy answered and ended the call.


	4. A Liquid Loss

The next day, Percy got up at ten. Wake had told him Ash had challenged him for twelve, and if course Percy wanted to be there. He had a small apartment in a large building on a hill, from which he could see over both Pastoria City and the great match. After he ate, he took out his old sword, Riptide, and practiced a bit. Even if it hurt him to see the reminder of the betrayal. Even though he had gotten over his love for Annabeth, it still hurt him that she just threw him away like that. Dionysus, who had become his Patron, told him that he had seen The daughter of Athena snogging Brad, the arrogant son of Zeus. Percy shook his head and went to the swimming pool the house keeper owned. It always cleared his head. Then he headed to the gym. He was early, so he had to wait until Wake arrived. The chitchated for a while, until Ash finally arrived. "So!" Wake said. "Ready for the gym battle?" He asked the boy. "You bet I am!" Ash said. "And I'm not leaving until I got my badge!" "Ha!" Wake laughed. "I like that attitude!" He crossed his arms infront of him. "First of, you need to choose which gym leader you want to battle." The three children gaped. "Whaaaat?" Dawn asked finally. "You heard him." Percy said. "It's either Wake," he pointed to the man, "or me." He said. Ash wanted to say something but Percy motioned for him to wait. "The two of us have different rules. "Wake here, does the normal three-on-three battle. I do... something else." Ash looked at him curiously. "Something else?" He asked sceptically?" Percy nodded. "My way of battling is the three on one. You get to choose three Pokemon, while I have one to rely on." Everyone, except Wake gaped at him. "Isn't that unfair, though?" Dawn asked and wake laughed. "It is a bit unfair! He shouldn't be battling at all!" He laughed again. Ash stared at Percy, and the latter could literally see his mind racing. "I choose Percy." He said finally. "But why?" Dawn asked. "You just heard Wake..." "If their Co-Gymleaders, they're probably equally strong!" Ash interrupted. "So I would have a better deal with Percy." Dawn bit her lip, but stayed silent. "Very well." Percy smirked. "Then let's get going. I hope you brought swimming trunks."

A few minutes later they stood on each side of a pool. "You're turn to go!" Percy called. Ash nodded and looked Pikachu. "You up for it buddy?" He asked. "Pikachu!" The little yellow mouse sprang onto a swimming island. Percy nodded. "That's your choice? Okay. Impoleon, you're up for it." The huge penguin appeared on another floating island. "Ok, here goes!" Ash called. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped in the air and shot bright yellow lightning at Impoleon, but it dodged and the bolt headed straight towards Percy. The man leaned backwards and the bolt flew by harmlessly. "Impoleon! Dive into the water!" He yelled. He Pokemon jumped into the water and dive as deep as possible. "Pikachu shoot another Thunderbolt at the water!" The bolt hit the water. "Yes!" Percy smirked. "This is distilled water. It doesn't conduct electricity." Impoleon. Come up!" He called and the shadow in the water sped towards Pikachu. "Jump to another platform!" Ash yelled, but too late. Impoleon shot out if the water next to Pikachus platform, causing it to topple and Pikachu to fall into the water. Impoleon landed on another platform. "Ice beam." Percy said, still smirking. Impoleons light blue Ice Beam hit the water directly next to Pikachu, who was still to stunned to move. "Pikachu! No!" The surface of the entire pool froze, enclosing Pikachus body completely, only his head stuck out from the top. "That was too easy." Percy shook his head. "Impoleon, use Hydropump." The water hit the Pokemon head on. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu is unable to battle! Impoleon wins!" "Impoleon, use Iron Wing on the ice." Percy said and the ice shattered, releasing the semi conscious Pikachu. It swam over to Ash and the boy petted it. "Take a nice long rest." He said. "Alright." He said. Standing back up again. "Turtwig! You're up next!" He yelled, opening the Pokeball. The little green turtle appeared on an island and Percy laughed. "Good idea trying to get an advantage over the water." "Ash clenched his fists. "Ok, Turtwig! Razor leaf!" "Intercept with Hydropump and then dive back into the water!" Percy said. "Oh no, you won't get get me like that again." Ash yelled. "Turtwig, run around the pool!" Percy nodded. "Nice idea. But not enough. Impoleon, Surfer!" A huge wave erupted from one edge of the pool and made its way to the other end, sweeping everything in the water to that corner. "Turtwig! Use Bite on the wall!" Ash yelled and the Pokemon bit into the wall, clawing itself tightly to it and the wave harmlessly passed. "Ahh!" Percy laughed. I haven't seen this tactic in quite a while." Ash gritted his teeth. He knew Percy was playing with him. Suddenly he had an idea! "Turtwig, return! Go Buizel!" It appeared right next to him. Ash whispered something into his ear. Then it jumped into the water, using its yak to propel itself downwards. "Go after it, Impoleon!" Percy yelled. 'What is he planning?' Percy thought to himself. "Buizel, Aqua Jet!" Ash yelled and the smaller figure sped up. Percy looked around around the pool. What was he planning? "Impoleon! Hydropump!" "Dodge it, Buizel!. The weasel like Pokemon dodged the stream of water easily and continue do diving towards the bottom of the pool. "Impoleon, Iron Wing!" Ash waved his hands frantically. "Intercept with Sonic Boom!" The two attacks clashes against each other and bounced back to where they came from. Buizel, being fast and agile quickly moved out of the way, but Impoleon got a direct hit into the stomach by its own attack! "Now Buizel!" Ash yelled and Buizel shot a Water Pulse into one corner of the pool. 'Wait! That's were the plug is! Dammit that's what their planning?' Percy thought. "No!" He roared. "Impoleon! Intercept It with Hydropump!" But it was to late. The Water pulse hit the corner and destroyed the plug. Unfortunately it didn't only destroy the plug, but also the mentors corner! Immediately the the water level began to sink! "Impoleon, Ice Beam!" Percy yelled and the penguin shot white blue ice in the corner, effectively shutting the gap and stopping the sinking water level. It didn't matter though, the two Pokemon were already standing in knee deep water. "Buizel return!" Ash called and the Pokemon returned to his Pokeball. "Time for round two, Turtwig!" The turtle appeared on one of the islands and immediately made its way to the wall. "Impoleon, use Ice Beam!" Ash shook his head. "Oh no you don't. Turtwig, run!" The blue beam hit right behind the turtles backside, and started spreading a thin layer of ice. "Again!" Percy called. "Turtwig, keep running!" A pearl of sweat rolled down Ashs forehead. Turtwig ran around the pool, a series of Ice Beams right in his tail. "Razor Leaf!" Ash suddenly called and Turtwig shot a hail of leaves at Impoleon. "No!" Percy yelled as the leaves hit his Pokemon head on. Impoleon flew backwards into the wall. "Turtwig! Keep that razor leaf going!" Ash yelled. "Impoleon! Surfer! Percy said surprisingly calm. The remaining water rose, until it formed a giant wave infront of Turtwig! Just as it seemed to come crashing down in the turtle, the wave splashed down harmlessly. Impoleon was lying in his corner, the razor leaf taking its toll. "Impoleon is unable to battle! Turtwig wins, and the victory goes to challenger Ash!" The boy pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah! We won!" Percy climbed down the ladder to the bottom of the pool. "Nice fighting you did there, buddy!" He told Impoleon and winked. "Impoleon!" It said and flapped its wings together, as if trying to clap. Ash joined them. "Nice fighting there, kiddo!" He said and ruffled his hair. Or rather, his cap. "Hey!" Ash said and straightened the cap out again. "Thanks! One question though." He said and his face morphed into confusion. "How were the Pokemon able to hear us us underwater?" He asked and Percy's face lit up. "The field you were standing on is connected to special speakers inside the walls of the pool. They convert it to a frequency humans can't understand!" Ash nodded, understanding. He smiled and Percy chuckled. "Though, I've got to say, I have never EVER seen that kind of tactic." He took out something from his pocket. "The Fen Badge. I think you have more than earned it!" Ash beamed. "Alright!" He exclaimed. "I got the Fen Badge!" Percy chuckled again. "If I were that enthusiastic every rim I won a battle..." Ash, though still happy, looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" "He means nothing else," Wake said as he joined them, "than that you are the first to ever win against him in a battle." Ash gaped at him. "Really?" He asked. Percy looked down to hide his blushing and nodded. Then he smiled and said: "Well I dunno 'bout you guys, but I need a shower. See y'all later!" He said and left.

An hour later Percy met the trio infront of the gym. The sun was going down, painting everything in a nice red. "You know," Percy said before chuckling, "this is one of the most cliché good byes I've ever had, and I've had a lot... Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "I guess this IS goodbye then." Ash said, putting out his hand for Percy to shake. The man smiled mysteriously. "Oh we will be seeing each other sooner then you think." He turned to Dawn and Brock and shook their hands as well. "Have a good one, all of you." Percy said and smiled. "Oh, and Brock? Ash?" The two turned back to him. "Take good care of Dawn, will you?" "I can take care by myself! The girl pouted and stomped her foot on the ground. They all laughed. "Goodbye Percy!" Brock yelled and then they disappeared behind the hill. Percy sighed. 'Well, let's see how they make it.' He thought. "Why did you do it?" A voice behind him suddenly asked. He spun around and was met by a kiss. "Hey babe! I missed you!" The girl said. "Aww, you do care about me!" Percy put his hands on his heart. The woman laughed. "Oh shut up." She said and kissed him again. "But seriously." She said. "Why did you let him win? I know you were just playing with him, you could've won very easily. So why did you tell Impoleon to fake a knockout?" She asked. "You were there?" Percy asked confused. "Yeah. I arrived here and assumed you were in the gym. Turned out I was right!" Percy pecked her cheek. "You know me so well!" He laughed. "I think he just reminded me of myself when u was young. Energetic. Impulsive. Not really thinking things through." He laughed and the girl smiled fondly. "I guess I wanted to test him and see how far he gets!" "It's a good idea." The woman agreed. "He wouldn't have stood a chance, if you had fought in all honesty." Percy nodded and led her to a park bench. They say there for quit a while, just enjoying each other's presence. "You know I love you?" The woman asked and put her head on his shoulder. "Yeah." He put his chin on her head. "I do. I love you too, Cynthia."


	5. Cynthia, Cyrus And A Lustrous Treasure

A few weeks later...

Are you talking about Cynthia?" "Cynthia is coming to Celestic Town?" The three friends Ash, Brock and Dawn gaped at Nurse Joy. They were watching a report about the theft of the Adamant Orb, while getting ready to leave and the nurse had butted in. "Yes!" She answered Dawns question. "Celestic Town is where she's from, she comes here from time to time to visit her grandmother. And her boyfriend." She added giggling. "Boyfriend!" Brocks mouth dropped. "Yeah!" She giggled again. "He's really sweet and..." She blushed. "You'll meet him eventually." Ash turned to Dawn. "We should go visit her!" Dawn nodded enthusiastically Anyway, her grandmother is in charge of the Historical Research Cenre. She's in charge if everything that goes on there." "If she's coming here," Ash pondered, "we should go see her and say hi!" Dawn nodded. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" Suddenly Brock lunged forward and kneeled before Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy! Can't you see that your my Lustrous Orb?" He asked. "I would do anything in my power to protect you!" He sat there for a few seconds until he turned his head confused. "Croagunk? Huh, that's weird..." But the Pokemon didn't move from its spot at the window, it only continued looking out, as if there was something special going on.

They decided to walk to the Historical Research Centre. "I wonder who this boyfriend is Nurse Joy was talking about." Brock asked. "I don't know." Ash shrugged. "I bet he's really good at battling!" Dawn exclaimed fan girlish. "Nah, I don't think so." Brock said. "Look, there it is!" He said. "It's huge!" Dawn said, stunned by the size of the building. "Hey! It's Ash!" A voice suddenly said. They turned around to see who it was. "Hey there. Cynthia!" Ash called. "It's been a while!" Dawn added. "Woah!" Brock said sprinting over to where she stood. "To long to see the champ!" He exclaimed, kneeling. Someone behind Cynthia cleared his throat. "I would highly appreciate it, if you didn't try to steal my girlfriend, Brock." The person stepped out from behind her back and put an arm around her. "Besides, you're what, thirteen? Fourteen?" The person chuckled and Cynthia slapped his head. "Stop it!" She huffed. "I think it's cute." The person pouted and sniffed. "So I'm not cute or what." Cynthia laughed and pecked him on the lips. "Of course you're cute!" Dawn and Ash joined a gaping Brock. "Percy!" Dawn exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here?" Percy eyes twinkled. "Well I'm visiting my girlfriend and her family." He stated. "As you can maybe see." Ash lugged and turned to the last person if the group. "Who are the children." She asked. "Grandma." Cynthia said smiling. "I told you about them. They're the ones who liked to challenge everything." Percy laughed. "Oh yes! That they definitely do. Nice contest Dawn, by the way. "He winked at the girl who blushed. "Thanks!" She said. "Nah, no problem. I've waited long enough to see that..." Cynthia put a hand over his mouth. "Not in front of the kids, sweetie." She said and chuckled. "The rebellious ways of impetuous youth." The other woman suddenly said. "Allow me to introduce my grandma. Her name is Carolina and she is in charge of the Research Centre." Carolina bowed her head. "It's a real honour to meet you." Ash said. "Yeah!" Brock agreed. "The woman smiled. "The pleasure is all mine. After hearing so much about you..." She laughed. "Cynthia just recently told me about all you rivals, Ash." She said, while walking towards the entrance to the building. "What ever happened with Paul?" Cynthia asked. Ash started mumbling some words and Carolina tried. "I would the venture to guess that you still can't beat my granddaughter either." Ash sighed. "Grandmother, stop that." The elderly woman laughed. "Well, there has only been one person to beat you, ever since you became Champ! A little boasting is appropriate, I would say." Cynthia blushed. "You have lost a battle after you became Champ?" Ash asked curiously. She nodded and unnoticeable looked in Percy's direction. "But wouldn't that person be Champ now?" Cynthia laughed. "Oh, he hates being in the spotlight. He didn't challenge my title, he only wanted a good fight." They looked at her strangely. "Well, who was it, then?" Brock asked and this time Cynthia full-out looked at Percy. The man blushed. Then he suddenly stiffened. "Oh great. It's him." (AN haha the pronoun game^^) They all turned to the direction he was looking. A tall man with blue hair walk towards them, a small laugh on his lips. Cynthia looked at her boyfriend sceptically. "Just try to behave, ok?" Carolina stepped forward. "Well, aren't there many visitors today?" She greeted the man. "And here's another, with a big mouth and he hair." She stated smiling. "Oh, my!" Cynthia said. "You must be the famous mogul of the Sinnoh Industrial Complex, Cyrus!" Chris bowed. "It is indeed an honour to be in the presence of the true Champion." Cynthia turned to the trio. "You see Cyrus is responsible for the building of libraries all over Sinnoh!" All of them, except Carolina and Percy looked impressed. "Mark my words, Cyrus is quite a big deal around these parts of the show, for sure!" The man scratched his neck. "Now stop that. Your all very kind!" I'd rather be known as an amateur historian, if you don't mind." He said, grinning. "Did your concern about the Lustrous Orb bring you?" Carolina smirked knowingly. "Exactly." Cyrus answered. After the Adamant Orbs theft, I felt like I had to..." Ash turned to Brock and leaned up to his ear. "Hey, don't you normally say something like 'I would protect you and the Lustrous Orb, no matter what!" Brock chuckled. "Have you ever looked at Percy closely? He looks like he could wrestle a Tauros and win." He said. "Pfft! He'd have my head in seconds. I'm not even trying." Cyrus turned to the children. "Who are you then?" He asked. "My name is Dawn." The girl said first. "Ans this is my partner, Piplup." Brock shook his hands. "I'm Brock." "And my names Ash!" "Pika!" The yellow mouse protested. "Oh yeah! And my partner Pikachu. Cyrus nodded and turned to the last member of the group and his face hardened immediately. "Jackson." He said cooly. "Cyrus." Percy answered in the same cold way and they stared at each other for a few moments. Then Cyrus looks away. "Look, I would love to continue this talk here, but there are some people on a roof over there, looking at us with binoculars." Percy said and he put an arm around his girlfriend and moved into the building. The others followed.

"Since ancient times this town has had a deep connection with Palkia and Dialga." Carolina lectured. "Through my research on the towns history, I have gathers a lot of material." They reached the end of the corridor and Percy opened the massive doors. "Wow!" Dawn stormed forward. On the other side of the room was a huge glad vitrine, holding a stone plate. There was triangle carved into the stone, connecting three points. Next to the points, there were engravings of three creatures. A golden sun with a gem in the middle was placed at the centre of the triangle. "What an impressive piece!" Dawn said astonished. Suddenly she frowned. "Hey, wait! That's it!" She told Piplup. "We've seen that before!" She pointed to the left corner. Cyrus, Cynthia and Carolina gasped. "You have?" The old professor asked. Ash walked to the right corner. "Yeah! And we've seen that one as well!" Carolina gaped at them. "Frankly, I'm quite speechless!" Cynthia surged forward. "Tell me where you saw them!" She told them. Dawn turned around. "At Lake Verity! It was kinda hard to make out, but I'm certain that's what it was!" Dawn remembered. "We saw something over Lake Valor!" Ash piped up. "It was hazy, just as Dawn said, but I'm telling you, I know I saw something on the lake!" Percy chuckled. "If we're all telling of our adventures, I might as well. I saw the true form of Azelf, when I was diving in Lake Valor." Cynthia slapped his head. "And you didn't think of telling us?" He smiled sheepishly. "I guess it slipped my mind..." "Cynthia shook her head. "I'm at a loss of words. I can't think of a single example where people actually got a glimpse of the Lake Guardians spirits, yet alone their true form!" "So we saw Lake Guardians?" Ash asked. "Yes!" Cynthia said in awe. "Dawn, the Lake Guardian you saw was the being of emotion, Mesprit!" She said pointing tho the left corner. "And Ash and Percy, you two must have seen the being of willpower, Azelf!" She shook her head, trying to imagine how it was to meet one of them. "It is rumoured that there is one more Lake Guardian, the being of knowledge, Uxie, who lives in Lake Acuity, near Snowpoint City!" She continued. "Hey!" Brock suddenly spoke up. "That's the same legend we heard about from Zoe and May!" Percy cleared his throat. "Did you notice how the lakes are located in the Sinnoh Region?" When everyone shook their heads he pulled out small device that looked like a Pokedex. Suddenly it beeped and a small holographic map appeared. "Look." Percy said. "This is the Sinnoh region. We have the lakes here, here and here." He pointed to the three lakes. "Now if you drew a line connecting all the lakes," he drew the line, "you get a triangle. "With Mt. Coronet in the middle. Now does that remind you of something?" He asked and was met y silence. Then Cynthia slowly turned around. "Percy, you're a genius! It's the same as the carving on the stone plate!" She pecked him on the lips and Percy chuckled. "I'm not a genius. I just noticed a very clear thing." Cynthia laughed. "It's been told for countless generations that all three of those Lake Guardians live in Sinnoh region lakes! But it was just considered legend until now." She said in awe. "One of the legends states, that only the spirit of the Lake guardians emerge from the lake, so that they can watch over and protect humankind!" She closed her eyes. "There is the distinct possibility, what you saw were those spirits!" She told Ash and Dawn. Percy frowned. "Aw hat about me? I'm pretty sure that wasn't a spirit." Carolina looked at him confused. "Maybe the water made it look like it was solid." Percy grimaced. "I don't think so." They looked at him strangely. "Why not?" "It bumped into me. It was most definitely solid. Very solid." He rubbed his chest and Cynthia laughed. "Back to topic. What is the thing in the middle?" Brock asked. "I believe that is Mt. Coronet, after the revelation of the triangle." "Before we thought it was either the Adamant Orb, or the Lustrous Orb." Cynthia added to her grandmothers explanation." Suddenly Cyrus eyes lit up. "Professor!" He said. "Perhaps you should show them the Lustrous Orb. Their reaction might be important to your studies!" Carolina nodded in agreement. "An interesting idea! Come along!" They all shuffled out behind the professor. Just as Cyrus want to follow he was suddenly pulled behind the door. "Don't think you can fool me, Cyrus." Percy growled. "Wha... What do you mean?" The blue haired man stammered. "I know your planning something. I saw how you looked at the carving and the way you get an evil smirk. Be thankful I can't interfere." Percy spat. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He said, but he hesitated. "Don't lie to me. I bet you only wanted the chamber to the Lustrous Orb opened so you could steal it!" Percy grabbed his shirt. "The dudes on the roof. You seemed to smile when o mentioned them..." "Percy?" Cynthias voiced suddenly called. "Cyrus? Are you coming?" She asked. "Yeah we're coming!" Percy called and turned back to Cyrus. Don't think I'm finished with you." He said a let go of him to join the others.


	6. A Treasure To Fight For

They walked down a long corridor. "I have bad news for you." Officer Jenny, who had joined them said. "Due to our tightened security, I can't allow you to stay very long."

"Yes, yes." Carolina waved it off. "Of course we know."

"It's for the better." Percy said, glaring at Cyrus, who smirked.

"Anything unusual to report?" Jenny asked the security guards. The male saluted and said: "No ma'am. Status Quo."

Jenny smiled. "So I'll go ahead and open the door then." She said and swiped her key card through the lock. The doors opened and behind them, you could see bars gliding to the side. Behind them, on a small podium, was the Lustrous orb. A small, milky white ball, maybe the size of an adults fist. They all gaped at it for a while.

"Amazing how it has a strange glow!"Dawn then said.

"Ah, it's beauty is timeless." Cyrus said and stepped forward. "Tell us what you feel. Anything come to mind?" He asked Dawn and Ash.

They looked at the orb for a while and shook their heads. "Nope." Ash said. "Don't feel a thing." "Me neither." Dawn added.

Cyrus looked outraged. "Impossible!" He yelled. "You're not looking at it carefully enough!" Percy and Cynthia raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

"Now, now, Cyrus. No reason to be upset!" Carolina soothed the man and then turned to Percy. "Did you feel anything?"

Percy shook his head. "No, I didn't." He lied smoothly. In fact, he had felt something. The air had turned a little sour, the same way it turned when Dionysus, his patron, flashed away. He didn't know why the others didn't smell it though. Maybe it was his enhanced demigod senses...

"Percy? You in there?" His girlfriend suddenly asked and snapped him out of his daydreams.

"...has recently taken up investigations on many myths that relate to the beginnings of time, and our world!" Carolina finished her sentence.

Brock turned to Cynthia. "Cynthia, aren't you doing that as well?" He asked.

Cynthia nodded. "Yes!" She confirmed. "All to find out where our world, the world of people and Pokemon began."

"Yes!" Cyrus exclaimed almost maniacally. "You see, the Sinnoh region is said to have originated with Mt Coronet! Just try imagining the beginning of the world! A time of no war." He spread his arms dramatically.

"What do you know about war?" Percy suddenly spoke up. "What do you know of armies clashing against each other, both trying to completely annihilate the other?"

Cyrus ignored him and continued his speech. "A brand new paradise of peace!"

"And no technology, whatsoever." Percy mumbled.

Carolina chuckled. "There you go again, Cyrus!" She said.

'What's it with people ignoring me when I speak?' Percy asked himself annoyed.

"Our Cyrus is a real Peacenik, through and through." Carolina explained.

"Yeah, but to what price?" Percy asked. "To which price would you have your peace? Look at what mankind has invented and developed. Would you really destroy this just so you can have your so called peace?" He shook his head in disbelief. "What I learned, is that war follows you everywhere you go." They all stared at Percy in shock.

"You've been to war?" Ash asked astonished.

"I'm not talking about Pokemon battles here, Perseus Jackson." Cyrus said, ignoring Ash.

"I've been in a war. But I don't want to talk about it. It's to painful. Oh and Cyrus," he added, looking him straight in the eye, "me neither." The had a stare off, until Cyrus looked down, not able to withstand the intense green eyes of the Pastoria Gym leader. Percy smirked and turned to Ash Dawn and Brock, who were all staring at him with wide eyes. "As Pokemon Trainers you owe it to yourselves to know the difference between battles and wars! Never ever forget that." He lectured.

"Especially since you have actually meet two of the lake guardians, Ash and Dawn!" Cyrus piped up. He checked his watch. "Now give thanks for miracles!"

"Miracles?" Ash asked.

"I don't get why they chose us!" Dawn said confused.

"If you don't mind if like to hear more about what happened at the lakes." Cyrus asked them.

Percy looked around the room warily. "Maybe we should continue this conversation elsewhere. "He said. Suddenly the room began shaking. Percy glared at Cyrus, who smirked evilly at him.

"Is everyone alright?" Officer Jenny asked after the shaking stopped. They nodded. "Officer, what is going on out there?" She asked into her walkie-talkie frantically.

"There has been an explosion at the ruins!" An officer answered. "The whole place is overrun with Golbat!"

Ash clenched his fists. "Team Galactic!" He exclaimed.

"Squad 3 and 5, blockade the ruins now!" Officer Jenny ordered. "Squad 4, make sure you cover area B at once! And Squad 6, you cover area C immediately." She turned to Carolina who was already using her handprint to close the way to the Lustrous Orb. The pad started blinking red. "Huh?" Jenny said.

"Now that's odd." Carolina stated confused. "The doors don't seem to want to close!"

The entire group gasped. "What did you say?" Jenny asked in the same moment her walkie-talkie beeped.

"The Research Facilities Security System has been taken over!" A voice yelled. "We've completely lost control!" Percy's eyes widened in realisation as Jenny shouted the obvious. "Then we won't be able to protect the Orb!" 'A diversion!' He thought. 'I got to leave it to them. Clever Plan!' He thought to himself.

Cynthias eyes narrowed in determination. "Then we have to move it somewhere safe, now!" She said and Ash agreed.

"We'll all help protect the orb!" He exclaimed.

"We're lucky that you all are here to help us, just like we were lucky in Veilstone City!" She went and fetched the orb from its podium. "So. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am!" The group responded. Jenny turned to the two guards. "And what about you two?"

Percys eyes narrowed when he looked at them closely. He could swear he had seen them before! "Yes ma'am!" The male guardian saluted. "Alright." Jenny concluded. "Then let's get going!"

They ran through the halls of the facility, following Officer Jenny's lead. "What's this Team Galactic about anyway?" Percy asked Cynthia whilst they were running.

She shrugged her shoulders. "No one knows." They took a left turn. "The only thing we know is that they're ruthless."

Suddenly Brocks Croagunk came out of his Pokeball. "What is it?" The boy asked. When no reply came, he turned to the others. "You go on ahead. I'll go and see what's up with it."

For a second Percy was tempted to go with him, just to check that he was alright. But then he remembered that they had a mission on hand. "Let's go!" He called and forged ahead. He turned left into the main entrance hall... Right into the hands of Team Galactic. Percy came to a full stop. "Dang it!" He said to himself. "They were faster than us!"

"Team Galactic!" Ash yelled.

'That's kinda obvious.' Percy thought.

The leader of the Team cocked his head to the side. "How about handing over that orb?" He said with an air of authority.

Percy nearly laughed. "Um, how about no?" He said.

"I get it." Cynthia began behind him. "Destroying the ruins was a mere distraction, to weaken our defences!" She exclaimed and the leader smirked.

"Perhaps you should concern yourself with what's happening now. The truth is, Bronzor has put all of your security forces outside this facility to sleep." Jenny clenched her fists. "And right about now, Toxicroak should be taking good care of everyone on the inside." The leader added.

"Toxicroak!" Percy exclaimed. "That's where Croagunk ran of to!"

The leader smiled. "You are now witnessing what is but a tiny part of Team Galactics brilliant plan!"

"I don't think so!" Ash said and stepped forward. "We're not giving you the Lustrous Orb!" He yelled and Dawn nodded in agreement."Never!"

"Wow!" Carolina whispered behind their backs. "Such brave children and Pokemon!" She said in awe.

The leader stepped forward. "Alright then!" He said angrily. "Bronzor, Hypnosis!"

Ash clenched his fists. "Heads up Pikachu! Here it comes!" "Pikachu!"

Suddenly Cynthia stepped forward. "Now Garchomp! Battle Dance!" She yelled and threw the Pokeball. The dragon like creature appeared and flew in direction of Bronzor. "Quick Break! Go!" Cynthia yelled again. Garchomp sliced Bronzor and its Hypnosis stopped.

"Return!" The leader of Team Galactic yelled in frustration and Bronzor disappeared into his Pokeball again.

"Good work, Thia!" Percy praised his girlfriend.

"Check it out! It stopped the Hypnosis!" Ash said in awe.

"Well done." The leader commented Cynthia. "You definitely earned the title of Champion."

Cynthia ignored him and turned to Jenny. "Officer Jenny, we'll handle this. You need to look after the Orb!"

Jenny nodded. "Alright then. You keep you guard up."

Cynthia smiled and turned to Cyrus. "Cyrus and Grandmother, go with her."

Percy put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go with them." Cynthia looked at him disappointed. "Don't worry, we'll be right back. They'll just need someone who can throw a punch or two." He winked at her and pecked her on the lips. Then he turned around. "Let's go!" He said and started sprinting. Suddenly he stopped. From behind the group, more Team Galactic followers ran at them, lead by a woman with bright red hair. "We're surrounded!" Percy cursed.

"Phase four is now complete." The red haired said.

Ash clenched his fists. "I should've known, there were more of them!" He yelled.

Suddenly the roof cracked and Croagunk fell right through. It landed in the ground with a thump. Directly behind it was Toxicroak, ready to deliver a final blow. It hit Croagunk square into the stomach and Croagunk fell unconscious. "Croagunk!" Brock, whose head appeared in the in the roof, yelled. "No!"

"How the hell did they get up there?" Percy whispered to Cynthia in confusion.

She shook her head. "I really don't know..."

Toxicroak jumped backwards and joined the leader of Team Galactic. "To be totally honest, we have no desire for excessive violence!"

Percy laughed. "You did a great lot of harm for not wanting to use violence!" The leader glared at him.

"Who are you anyway?" He asked. "We know about all of you! The Champ Cynthia, the little runts from Veilstone City, the professor and the business man Cyrus. But you? I have never seen you or heard of you before!"

Percy smirked. "I will tell you my name, if you tell me yours."

The leader seemed to consider this as he looked past Percy and from the side if his eyes, Percy could see Cyrus nod very slightly. 'That confirms it.' Percy thought.

"I'm Saturn." The leader said. "I am the..."

"Your name is Saturn." Percy stated.

"I just said so." Saturn said. "Didn't I?"

"Your name is Saturn." Percy glared at him. "I don't like people called Saturn!"

Saturn staggered back a little, looking startled.

Cynthia stepped forward and put a hand on her boyfriends chest. "Calm down, Percy!" She says soothingly and turned to Saturn. "I don't know who you think you are, Saturn, but you're not getting a thing! Gastrodon, come forth from the sea!" She yelled and brought out the brown snail.

Percy chuckled. "Well, I think it's time for me to get involved." He said. "Come on Rapidash! Our turn!" The fiery horse appeared and snorted.

Ash and Dawn looked at him confused. "I thought you specialised on Water Pokemon!" Ash said and Percy chuckled.

"I did. I just get along with horses very good."

"There's no time for this now! Gastrodon! Stone Edge, let's go!" Cynthia yelled and Percy nodded.

"Rapidash! Fire Blast!" The two Pokemon released their attacks, a bunch of sharp rocks and a blast of flames flew towards the Golbat, that were still roaming the area. I midair the two attacks collided and suddenly the rocks were burning! They hit the Golbat, and the bats fell from to the floor.

"Well that was pathetic." Carolina commented Saturn. "Now get out of the way before we move you out!" She yelled.

Saturn smirked. "I hate to show of, but I guess I don't have a choice." He sighed. "The burden of great power!"

Percy started snickering. "Sleepiness!" He whispered. Cynthia looked at him confused. "Just something my cousin once said." He explained still snickering.

Cynthia rolled her eyes and turned back to Saturn. "Well I'm just fine with showing off."

"And we're behind you all the way!" Ash suddenly yelled. "Chimchar! Come on out!"

"Pachirisu! You too!"Dawn joined in.

Percy glanced around their group. They didn't have much fighting power, since Carolina didn't have any Pokemon and Cyrus was most likely not going to attack his own team. That left the security guards with their Meowth. He looked over to them just in time to see them talking to each other in hushed voices.

"...easy exit." He heard the male guard say.

"I say we chill and watch!" Another male voice said.

Percy was confused. 'Wasn't there only one dude?' He asked himself. But maybe... Did that Meowth just talk? He remembered the Meowth inside the giant robot and looked at the two guards more closely. Indeed, the two guards were the same people that were controlling the robot, dressed as guards. What did Ash call them? Ah exactly, Team Rocket. 'I wonder why nobody recognises them.' He mused. 'According to Ash they have met them quite often...' Suddenly a dark ball of energy hit the ground just infront of him and he noticed that the battle had begun! "Rapidash!" He yelled out and through the dust he could see the flaming horse and sprinted over. "Everything alright?" He asked and the horse neighed. "Good." He looked at the horse thoughtfully and it leaned its head to the side, looking at him in wonder. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Rapidash, use Agility to get swirl up more dust, when I give the signal." He said and the horse snorted. Then it sped of into the dust. 'Seriously, how did so much dust manage to get in here?' Percy asked himself. He ran through the dust, dodging but bolts of lightning and occasional energy balls, until he reached he finally saw Team Rocket again. He chuckled as they took the Orb out of the vitrine. The trio froze at the sound and whipped their heads around.

"We're caught!" The female shrieked. "And it's not my fault!" (AN: sorry about the horrid rhyme... That isn't even a rhyme...)The male said.

"Shut up!" Percy said. "You're Team Rocket, right?" He asked and they silently nodded. "Good." Percy said and they looked at him strangely.

"How is that good?" The male asked.

"I need you to take the Orb outside the building." Percy continued without answering the male dude.

"You're letting us go?" Meowth and instantly slapped his hand over his mouth.

Percy chuckled. "No need to worry. I already know."

Somewhere in the battle someone cried out."Chimchar!"

Percy like looked at Team Rocket. "Come on, do it already!" Percy urged them.

"Right." The female said and grabbed the Orb.

Just as they wanted to leave, Percy grabbed the male by the arm. "Don't think you can get away with the Orb. I will find you when I'm finished here." He let go and they tiptoed out of the dust.

Just as they reached the edge, Officer Jenny suddenly noticed them. "Hold on!" She said. "Where are you three going?" She asked and the three stopped.

The male took the hands of his hat, under which he had stored the orb. Naturally it fell to the side and just as Percy thought everything they did today to protect it was for nothing, Meowth caught it, about an inch over the floor. The entire room seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew, that was close!" Meowth said and the male agreed.

"That was some fancy paw work!"

"Did I just hear that Meowth talk?!" Carolina asked astonished.

"Busted!" Team Rocket exclaimed sheepishly.

"Oh no!" Dawn whined.

"Afraid so dawn!" Ash sighed. "Team Rocket!" He exclaimed.

"Team Rocket?" Cynthia repeated confused.

"They're just a bunch of annoying Pokemon-thieves, always butting into our lives!" Dawn explained bored.

"What lives?" The female Team Rocket member asked with a very red face.

"You need some ice for that burn?" Percy asked and snickered.

Dawn huffed indignantly. "Whose side are you on anyway?" She asked rhetorically.

"At the moment I'm on Team Rockets side, as they've got the orb and if it breaks everyone here will be screwed." He said and everyone gaped at him as they realised he was right.

"Exactly!" Meowth suddenly called. "Whoever's got the Orb, is the belle at the ball!" They threw of their guard uniforms, which revealed their normal Team Rocket outfits.

"Seems you want what we got!" The female said.

"Team Galactic's not so hot!" The male continued.

"Oh for the love of all things good! Please give us that Orb and leave! But don't make me hear one more rhymes!" Percy yelled.

"Exactly!" His girlfriend backed him up. "Give us the orb while you can!"

"Quite a champ at making empty threats, too!" Pinky said. That's what Percy had dubbed her.

"Though I'd stick to Pokemon if I were you."

"Zip it, we got work to do!" Meowth concluded.

"That's it." Percy attempted to walk over and punch their heads inside out, but Cynthia put a hand on his chest.

"They still got the Orb, remember!"

Team Rocket started walking past the group with Percy and Cynthia.

"If you dopes make one false move, there'll be Lustrous Linguini all over this lobby!" Meowth threatened and held the Orb high over his head. "Capiche?" No one moved.

"Good! You're only half as dumb as you look!" Pinky complimented. By this time, the only thing between them and the door was Team Galactic's leader Saturn.

"Although we'd love to stay and continue this fun fest, we do have a boss to attend to!"The Brit, which was Percy's nickname for the male Team Rocket member., added.

Saturn's eyes widened at the reminder if a boss. Unnoticeably he glanced at Cyrus, who nodded and Saturn stepped to the side.

"Freeze, weirdo!" Meowth said, thinking Saturn was going to try and stop them.

"I think you should leave." The Galactic Member said and nearly everyone in the room gasped.

"Yes." Percy suddenly agreed. "I think you should." He said, staring at Saturn with hatred in his intense green eyes.

"Excellent!" Brit exclaimed, not noticing the stare down between Saturn and Percy. "Fashionable and generous to a fault!" With that Team Rocket made a run for it and disappeared through the doors.

As soon as they were outside, Saturn snapped his fingers and all the remaining Golbat in the room flew to the windows, breaking them, and flying outside.

"Where's Team Galactic!" Jenny asked confused, after the last Golbat had flown through the window. They had completely disappeared when everyone was focused on the Golbat!

Percy looked at Chimchar in Ash's arms and Croagunk in Dawns. "I'll go after Team Rocket! You stay here and tend Chimchar and Croagunk!" He looked around the room. "Rapidash! Come on! Wen need to move!" The horse bolted forwards and Percy jumped on in mid gallop. "See you all later!" He yelled as Rapidash stormed through the doors.


	7. Celestic Chase

"Come on, boy!" Percy urged. "We need to reach those two idiots before Team Galactic does!" Rapidash stormed through the streets of Celestic Town. Percy took out his phone. It was something Leo had built for him, a real masterpiece. It included a holographic map and the a tracking device, which he needed now. The screen blinked to live and on the small map of Celestic Town a red dot beeped. 'There they are!' Percy thought and leaned down to Rapidash. "Come on, boy. I know your tired but we need to this last run." Rapidash neighed and moved even faster.

Suddenly Percy slowed it down. 'Dam it! A street blockade!' He cursed under his breath. 'I hope Officer Jenny told her troops to let me pass!'

His hopes were demolished when the Officer on guard duty waved from the street. He didn't want to have any stress with the officials, so he stopped Rapidash and dismounted. "Officer..." He started, but was cut of by the policeman.

"I'm sorry, but you are not authorised to enter this district at the moment."

Percy sighed. "Look, I know who you are searching for and I'm looking for the same people. So if you could just let me..."

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot let you pass." Percy threw his head backwards in frustration. Coincidentally, he looked into a small alley with this motion and a movement caught his eye. He turned to the officer and said goodbye. Then he talked away with Rapidash right behind him. "Thanks buddy, nice work." He praised the horse and put it back into its Pokeball. Then he ran into the alley.

Behind some trash cans, the three figures of Team Rocket crouched, together with a Carnivine. Suddenly, just as Percy approached them, they jumped over the tall wooden fence, that divided the alley from a Park area. Percy followed them immediately. He checked the surroundings behind the fence. Team Rocket was nowhere insight! 'How did they disappear this quickly?' He asked himself incredously. He took out his phone. The red dot appeared right next to his position. He checked behind the fence again. "Aw, come on!" He exclaimed as he found the tracker he had placed on the Brits arm. It was caught on a nail, that stuck out from a box. "My luck can't be that bad, can it?" He sighed and love ones at the sky. 'This is so cliché' he thought and chuckled. 'A dude looking up at the sky, after something bad happened. Wait is that a Golbat?' Percy cursed and sprinted back to the Main Street. He sprinted downtown, until he found his car, the dream car he had wanted since he was a small child: a red convertible Maserati Spyder. He climbed inside and sped of.

He halted in front of the Pokemon Centre. Just as he wanted to walk inside, a Staravia flew over his head and the Ash, Brock, Dawn and most importantly, Cynthia came running outside.

"Percy!" Cynthia exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey guys!" Percy greeted them and kissed Cynthia on the lips. "I lost Team Rocket. They escaped over a fence and disappeared." He reported sadly.

"It doesn't matter." Cynthia smiled at him. "Ash sent out Staravia to find out where they're headed. We just need to follow it and..."

Ash pumped his fist. "Alright! What are we waiting for then?"

Percy got back into his car. "You just gonna stand there or what?" He asked them as they stood there, stunned.

Cynthia smiled and got into her SUV. "You can come with me." She told the three kids. Staravia flew ahead and the two cars left.

"I think we're going to the research centre!" Percy called over his phone.

"Either that, or the ruins!" Cynthia agreed. "But I think it's the ruins!"

"But why?" Dawn asked.

"They probably tried to hide directly in front of our eyes!" Brock guessed.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia called to the Pokemon, that was flying next to her car. "Fly ahead and make sure Team Rocket stays put!"

Pikachu jumped onto Garchomps back. "Go with Garchomp to help!" Ash yelled.

"I'll go with them." Percy said. "It better be the ruins!" He said and sped up.

He parked in front of the ruins and jumped out of the car. He ran inside to see the red haired Team Galactic member talking to Team Rocket, Cyrus and Carolina...

"We've known exactly where the Lustrous Orb was the whole time! And to be totally honest, your efforts ended up saving us a lot of effort by bringing it here in the first place!" She told the rival team.

'So those three dunderheads managed to get themselves cornered.' Percy thought. "If you knew where the Orb was, why didn't you grab it then?" He asked and the Galactic members turned.

"Oh it's you!" The red haired woman said.

"Why didn't you grab it?" Percy asked more urgently.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, like fish out of water. "For someone so cute, your pretty annoying. You know that?" She finally exclaimed and pointed at him and Team Rocket, who were standing beside the whole thing in anticipation. "Purugly, use Body Slam! Bronzor, use Hypnosis!" She yelled and the two Pokemon got ready to attack.

"Vaporeon! Use Aurora Beam!" Percy yelled and a colourful beam shot out of the fish-cats mouth as it appeared, hitting Bronzor square on. It was knocked a few feet backwards. Purugly still came crashing down in Team Rocket. Just as was about to hit the trio, something smacked it away! In front of them, Garchomp and Staravia landed, with Pikachu and Piplup on their backs.

"Purugly! No!" The leader of Team Rocket screamed.

"It's Garchomp!" Carolina exclaimed happily.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious!" Percy mumbled.

"You can't do that to my Pokemon!" The leader yelled.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Course we can! This is a battle, isn't it? Vaporeon, Aurora Beam, let's go!"

The leader gritted her teeth. "Purugly, dodge!"

The cat jumped to the side and the beam hit a wall of the ruins. They cracked and Carolina glared at Percy, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Fortunately for him, Cynthia came running in, together with Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"Oh oh!" Ash exclaimed as he examined the situation. "Team Galactic!"

"Carolina! Percy!" Cynthia yelled.

"And Cyrus too!" Dawn added.

"You showed up not a moment to soon!" Carolina said.

Suddenly Team Rocket jumped onto the podium in front of the original triangle. "Focus your eyes on the Lustrous prize!"

The Brit began. "One wrong move and this Lustrous treasure turns into lunch!" Pinkie continued and placed the Orb in Carnivines mouth.

"And I sincerely doubt, Lustrous lasagna is gonna do you Yoyo's any good!" Meowth said.

"We win! Just like I knew we would." Pinkie said and Percy snorted.

"You have the Orb. Ok, good for you! But you're completely surrounded! By two different parties! How exactly have you won?"He asked.

"Percy!" Carolina warned him. "They're so desperate, they might just go through with it and break it!"

Cyrus gritted his teeth. "Don't you realise, how important the Lustrous Orb is? Idiots!" He yelled at them.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow at Percy, who looked at her like 'told you, that guy's a madman!' She stuck her tongue out at him.

Meanwhile Team Rocket cowered slightly. "You!" Cyrus continued. "Look behind you!" He commanded with a maniacal look in the eyes. "I trust you fools know, that the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs bring great power to Dialga and Palkia! But it is when they're combined with the power of the Lake guardians, their full power emerges!these are powers even you cannot understand! The three guardians and the two orbs will gloriously bring forth nothing less than Legends!" Cyrus shouted. By now, most in the room were frightened by the maniacal look I his eyes.

"He's crazy, yo!" Percy whispered to himself.

"Cyrus! Calm down!" Carolina tried to sooth him.

"Don't you see, if we don't make them understand what's happening, they'll do something foolish, like shatter the orb?" Cyrus clenched his fists. "I refuse to let that happen! At all costs!" Team Rocket, like many others in the room, stared at him frightened. "Now when the stakes are this high, our strongest weapon is the truth!" He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Now listen well! The Adamant Orb is in fact Dialga! And the Lustrous Orb is Palkia!" He raised his hands dramatically and Golbat started pouring from a hole in the roof. "The orbs will bring them to this world!" Cyrus screamed.

"Alright, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled through noise. The bolt fried a lot of the bats, but they were still coming, more and more pouring through the hole, hundreds, thousands of them!

"Piplup, Whirlpool!" A whirlpool carried some away and Cynthia screamed: "Dragon Claw!" Another wave fell unconscious after being hit by the powerful attack.

"Come on, Vaporeon! Use Surf!" A huge wave erupted from one side of the room and swept everything from the middle of the room to the door! The members of Team Galactic, the kids and Cynthia could just about jump aside as the wave rolled past them. As soon as the water was gone, more Golbat took the place of their fallen brothers and sisters.

Suddenly, practically out of nowhere, a Skunktank appeared and hit Carnivine on the head. The Lustrous Orb flew out and landed in Skunktank's head. It turned around and used Flamethrower, blasting Team Rocket away. They flew through the hole in the roof and disappeared from sight.

As if on cue, the Golbat flew away again. Skunktank jumped out of the building via the roof and disappeared with the Lustrous Orb. Inside, everyone was still under shock. "If we don't get that Orb back..." Cynthia started, but never finished, as she couldn't think of what would happen. "Come on! Let's move!" Ash said and they sprinted outside the ruins. But Team Galactic was nowhere in sight.

"It's painfully obvious that Team Galactic knows a lot more about Dialga and Palkia than we do!" Carolina stated sadly. "What could they be after? Knowing they stole the Veilstone Meteorite as well!" She sighed in frustration.

"I wish I had been more helpful." Cyrus said.

"No!" Cynthia said.

'Good thing he kept out!' Percy thought to himself. 'Could've gotten ugly if had butted in!'

Ash slammed his hand on the table of the Pokemon Centre. "I stunk!" He exclaimed. "I blew it bad!"

"No, no!" Cyrus protested. "All of you were absolutely great! You've got to remember that." He turned to the door. "Excuse me."He said and left.

Cynthia and Percy looked at each other.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked the two.

"No." Percy answered.

"Everything is fine." His girlfriend added and yawned. "It's been a long day. Maybe we all should get some rest!" She said. "Well I'm going home anyway. See you tomorrow!" Cynthia said and waved at them.

"Good night, you all!" Percy said and together the two walked outside the building. "Pretty exiting day, wasn't it?" Percy asked her as he put an arm around her.

She leaned into his embrace. "Yes, it was!" She said. "What do you think of Cyrus?" Cynthia asked Percy.

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"I saw how you looked at him from time to time, as if he had killed your puppy!"

Percy grimaced. "I don't trust business men like him." When she looked at him confused he explained it. "He came from basically nowhere to finance the Research Facility, not only here, also in other towns in Sinnoh! Now don't go and tell me that was all for the public wellbeing. There was definitely a more egoistical plan behind that!"

Cynthia smiled. "You act so dumb sometimes, that I nearly forget how smart you really are." She pecked him on the cheek and they walked the rest of the way in silence.


	8. Showdown at Coronet

"Percy! Wake up!" Cynthia yelled as she stormed into Percy's apartment. "Wake up!" She yelled again.

"Five more minutes, mum!" A sleepy reply came and Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"No we need to leave now!" She said and ripped his blanket away.

He shot up and his hand went to his pen. Then his vision cleared and he shook his head to get rid of his tiredness. "Cynthia! What's..."

She grabbed his hand and put him in front of his wardrobe. "No time for this now!" She yelled. "Get dressed. I'll make something to eat for you."

He sighed and got dressed, his typical blue hoodie and sweatpants. Then he followed his girlfriend outside where she was already waiting in front of his car. "Come on!" She urged and they got into the car. As they sped of, Cynthia told him where to go. "We need to reach Sunnyshore City as soon as possible. Ash, Dawn and Brock are there, they need to get to Mt. Coronet." She said and Percy looked at her.

"You know that Sunnyshore City is a long way from Mt Coronet?"

Cynthia chuckled. "Of course I do!" Then she turned serious again. "Professor Rowan suspects an attack by J or Team Galactic anytime soon. He positioned look-outs at the three lakes, my Grandma at Lake Acuity, Yuzo at Lake Verity and Gary Oak at Lake Valor." P

ercy nearly chocked on the bred roll he was eating. "Gary Oak? Here in Sinnoh?" When Cynthia nodded, Percy laughed. "I thought that'd never going to happen! I really need to give him a shout!"

Cynthia looked at him curiously. "When did you meet him?" She asked.

"A few years ago? I dunno, really..." He rubbed his neck. "You know I travelled around some places, like Kanto, Hoenn and Unova, don't you?" She nodded. "Well, I visited Professor Oak once, and then..." He shrugged. "Speaking of Unova, we should visit your house there, sometime."

Cynthia face brightened. "Yeah! We should!" But then she frowned. "If we manage to defeat Team Rocket..."

"Eh, don't worry. Their just a bunch of idiots." He said and sped up. "By the way, how are we picking the three kiddos up? We only got two spaces..."

"I forgot my Jeep there about a week ago when visited Volkner there." She smiled at him. "You drove me home, remember?"

Percy frowned. "How do you forget your car?" He asked. Cynthia grinned and shrugged.

Two hours later they arrived in Sunnyshore City. "I left it on the Pokemon Centre parking lot." Cynthia said and he pulled into the street. Cynthia ran out to get her car and Percy waited for her. Five minutes later she came back with the car and they were about to walk inside, when Dawn, Brock and Ash came running out. "We were searching for you!" Cynthia told the surprised kids.

"It's Cynthia!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Thanks, Captains Obvious! Now if we could get going? There's a world to be saved!" Percy said and got back into his car.

"Right!" Brock said and they got into Cynthia's car. Then they sped of in detection of Mt. Coronet.

Four hours. That's how long it took them to reach the area close to Coronet.

Suddenly Dawn gripped her head. "They got Mesprit!" She exclaimed in pain.

Only seconds later Brock cried out as well. "And Uxie too!"

"Both of them?!" Ash asked. "It can't be!"

"Hold up. How do you know?" Percy asked over the Phone.

"They connected with us, telepathically." Ash explained.

'An emphaty-link!' Percy thought astonished.

"It makes me so mad!" Ash said angrily. "Why does Team Galactic do this to Pokemon?"

"Because their leader is an insane asshole." Percy piped up.

"How do you know?" Brock asked. "Do you know who he is?"

"Nah." Percy replied. "Just making guesses."

"If you want to help the three Pokemon out, you'll have to take care of Team Galactic, first." Cynthia told Ash. "You're familiar with Looker, aren't you?"

"Lunchbox Dude!" Percy called.

"Yeah, we are!" Dawn said still holding her head. "From the International Police!" She gasped as another wave of pain hit her. "What about him?"

"He's in Mt. Coronet, investigating. We're going to meet him there." In front of them, the largest mountain in the Sinnoh Region rose, towering over the other peaks, like a giant in a horde of dwarfs.

"So Gary's alright." Ash stated.

"Hmm, yes. I personally asked Officer Jenny to check on the status of the entire area." Professor Rowan confirmed with his ruff voice.

"Do you know where Team Rocket ran of to?" Dawn asked.

"No. But I will keep you updated and pass along any information that is available." He looked at them with worry. "Be careful, all of you." He said and turned of the VideoMessage.

"So the first people have lost their lives, because of Team Galactics stupid plans." Percy said sadly and the others nodded numbly. "Do you remember the mural in the Celestic Ruins?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah!" Ash said, at the same time Brock asked: "What about them?"

"As in this moment, Team Galactic has the Lake Trio and the two treasures in its possession."

"Which means," Percy said, "that they're fully prepared to call forth Dialga and Palkia."

"Of course, Dialga is known as the ruler of Time, and Palkia as the ruler of Space!" Cynthia continued.

"For two powerful Pokemon like them, falling in control of humans is kinda beyond comprehension." Percy said again.

"With those two, Team Galactic will be able to unleash ancient powers! Powers that helped form the world as we know it!"

Percy stayed quiet. 'They didn't form the world.' He thought, as the others let the information sink in. 'They were only placed here to protect the domains!'

Suddenly the three kids cringed and cried out in pain. "What's going on?" Percy asked.

"They're feeling the Lake Trio again!" Cynthia said and sped up.

"It's so intense!" Dawn cried out.

"Much stronger than before!" Brock yelled in pain."

As soon as he has said this, all three of them wailed in agony. They're bodies started to glow and them and their Pokemon disappeared! Cynthia's eye went wide and she ripped her car around, causing it though slide to a halt.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"They're gone!" She said. "They just disappeared!"

Percy stroked his chin thoughtfully. "The Lake Trio probably teleported them to wherever they're being kept!"

Cynthia nodded as she got out of her car. Percy stopped next to her. "They've been summoned!" She said and looked at Mt. Coronet.

"Well, they're there, now. But we still aren't! Come on! Leave you car here, mine's faster!" Percy said and got into his car.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She climbed inside and they drove of.

"Come on!" Cynthia urged. "We need to get there faster!"

"Thia!" Percy said. "We're going 150 mph! If we go any faster, we'll start flying!" Percy annoyed. Suddenly they heard the sound of a chopper. It flew over their heads and disappeared behind a mountain.

"That must've been the leaders of Team Galactic!" Cynthia assumed. Percy nodded and kept on going.

A few minutes later they saw a strange glow ahead of them. Percy slowed down and they hopped out of the car. As they crouched behind a rock, Percy tried to think of a plan. It was something he had established as soon as he was brought to the world of Pokemon. He knew he had relied far to much on Annabeth... 'No. Don't think about her.' He scolded himself.

"There's a purple haired chick next to the chopper." His girlfriend suddenly said. "Do you know her?"

"Hm?" Percy looked at her closely. "I do actually. Her name is Jupiter and she's one of the 'Commanders'." He said, using air quotations.

"How do you know?" Cynthia asked astonished.

"I went to kindergarten with her, you know?" He rolled his eyes. "I was snooping around their base in Veilstone City, I saw her, and then I heard a few of the... What do they call themselves? Grunts? Yeah, I think so, a few of the grunts talked about her. Quite a funny conversation actually." He snickered and Cynthia rolled her eyes. "You take out Jupiter." Percy told her, turning serious again.

"Ok." Cynthia was about to go when Percy held her back. "Be careful, Thia!" He said.

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Percy, I'm the champ of the Sinnoh Region. I think I can handle myself." She said. "But thanks for the concern, anyways!" She pecked him on the lips and disappeared behind another rock.

Percy sighed and started walking to the chopper from the other direction. Suddenly a Hyper Beam hit the choppers side and Percy started sprinting. He ran around the chopper just in time to see Garchomp holding Jupiter with its two claws. Cynthia approached her.

"Where are they?" She asked threateningly.

"I don't know who your talking about!" Jupiter said, struggling with Garchomp's grip. Cynthia gripped her shirt.

"Where are they?!" She yelled at her.

"Now now, Sweety. This is not the time for a cat-fight." Percy said and Cynthia turned her glare at him. "Let me handle this." He turned to Jupiter and smiled sweetly. Suddenly he pulled his sword from his back and put it to her neck. "Where are the three kids?" He asked deadly quiet.

"I...i...in the ch...cho...chopper." Jupiter said frightened. "Third door on the ri...ri...right."

Percy put his sword away. "Thank you. That wasn't too hard, was it?" And with that, they walked into the chopper.

"Where did that sword come from? And where did it go?" Cynthia asked confused and Percy smiled.

"It isn't actually a sword." He said. "It's a hologram Volkner built into my phone for me. "Still don't know why he did, but it came in handy, didn't it?"

"That man has a strange mind." Cynthia agreed.

'He wasn't always like this. A more organised mind.' Percy thought.

They arrived at the door. Cynthia handed Percy the key they had taken from Jupiter and he opened it. "Cynthia!" Ash exclaimed from inside.

"Woah! So many people!" Percy said. "And why does no one ever exclaim my name, when they're surprised to see me!"

They all ignored him. "The champion!" Looker said.

"Thanks for getting in touch with me, Looker." Cynthia said.

"Now let's get to business." Percy said seriously. "Looker and Team Rocket, you make sure Team Galactic doesn't get away. The rest, follow us!" He said.

"Right!" Ash said and they ran to the entrance of the Spear Pillar.

They ran the stairs to the Pillar in silence. 'I wonder where you'd go if you fell.' Percy mused. In the distance, they could hear a voice.

"Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie, hear me now!" It said.

Cynthia gasped. "Isn't that Cyrus?"

The others nodded. "He's Team Galactics leader."

Cynthia looked surprised and then sighed. "Well, you could've seen it coming."

"Transfer your ancient power to the Adamant and Lustrous Orb now!" Cyrus continued.

"We need to go faster!" Percy urged.

"Using the infinite Powers, connect Time and Space!" Cyrus yelled and the air was suddenly filled with the sounds of the Lake Trios melodic voices. The group saw three red dots appear, and from these three dots a red, a blue and a yellow circle spread.

A glowing orb appeared in the middle of these and another voice yelled: "Fire!" Two shots were heard and two red circles formed in the air.

"We need to go faster!" Percy urged again and stormed ahead.

Suddenly he saw two pillars rise from the circles, one looked like it was on fire and the other as if it was completely covered in ice. 'The Adamant and Lustrous Orb!' Percy thought to himself. The two pillars extended and suddenly reached into the red circles, like tendrils. 'Those aren't just red circles!' Percy realised. 'Those are portals!' Then he cursed.

"How much longer are these stairs?!" Suddenly he had an idea. "Ash do you have any flying Pokemon?"

"Yeah, I do!" He said.

"Good! Make them go ahead with Pikachu, Piplup and Croagunk." Ash brought out Staravia and Gliscor, and Piplup and Croagunk jumped on. Pikachu jumped onto Garchomp.

Just then, the red circles turned blue and purple respectively and Percy nearly tripped. 'Woah! I haven't felt so much energy and power since... That day.'

"Dialga and Palkia!" Cyrus yelled again.

"The time has come! Now, reveal yourself!" He extended his arm and on his glove a red gem glowed and with two flashes, the forms of the two legendary Pokemon appeared! They yelled as the red circles first turned into a chain of gems and then into a hard, red stone, holding the two in place! Finally, the group was in shooting distance and the little Pikachu let loose a bolt of lightning, hitting the gun, that shot the red chain, and destroyed it. The leaders of Team Galactic turned around in shock. Saturn was the first to recover and brought out Toxicroak immediately. Suddenly Croagunk jumped from Staravias back, meeting Toxicroak in midair. It used a Poison Jab on its head with such a force, that Toxicroak flew back to the ground and was knocked out cold.

"Awesome job, Croagunk!" Brock yelled, having arrived at the scene together with the rest of the group. Croagunk cried out in triumph.

"Dialga! Palkia!" Cynthia said in awe. "And the three legendary Lake Guardians!" She stared at them. "I've always wanted to meet them all. But certainly not under these circumstances!"

Ash stepped forward. "Stop it, Cyrus!" He yelled.

"You kids just don't know when to quit." Charon said.

"I will let you know, that I'm older than most here." Percy pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I've had enough!" The red haired yelled. "Purugly, now!" She released the cat and the Grunts followed her lead. "Golbat! Let's go!"

"Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, reacting very quickly.

"And Piplup, use Bubble Beam!" Dawn supported him. The Thunderbolt hit Purugly head on! It screamed out in pain. Then a stream of bubbles hit the two Golbat and swept them away.

"This is our chance to save the Lake Guardians!" Percy exclaimed.

"You all heard that, right?" Ash asked his Pokemon and Croagunk jumped back on Staravias back. Pikachu used a Thunderbolt at Team Galactics feet, blinding them temporarily. Ash Dawn and Brock sprinted past them and started destroying the red gems on the Lake Guardians front head. Piplup used a Bubble Beam, freeing Mesprit, and Pikachu and Croagunk did the same for Azelf and Uxie, using Thunderbolt and Poison Jab. As soon as the gems snapped, the three Lake Pokemon fell to the ground, where they were caught by Ash, Dawn and Brock. The three circles disappeared and revealed a triangle underneath it. It looked eerily familiar, but Percy couldn't place it.

"The carving in Celestic Town." Cynthia told him, guessing his thoughts.

"So the golden blob in the middle wasn't just Mt. Coronet, it was the Spear Pillar!" He exclaimed and Cynthia nodded.

"That's exactly what I think." She told him.

Suddenly the ghostly forms of Palkia and Dialga started to disappear. Ash returned Staravia and Gliscor.

"Brilliant job, you two!" He turned to Cyrus. "What do you think of that?" He asked and Cyrus eyes widened. "You know longer have the power to control Dialga or Palkia!" Cynthia told him.

He glanced at her. "I wouldn't be so sure." He simply said and put his hand out, pointing at the two. Cynthia gasped. Suddenly the two vanishing forms glowed and in their place, the solid incarnations of Time and Space appeared, struggling under the grasp of the red chain.

"No way!" Ash yelled. The two legendary Pokemon screamed and punched the air, trying to free themselves. The red chain tightened and touched their skins, causing them both to roar in pain. Sparks flew from the chain.

"They can't resist." Saturn said in a snobby manner. "It's impossible to break free from the red chain, that contains the original Powers." Suddenly Dialgas and Palkias eyes turned red.

"What's happening to them?" Dawn asked frightened.

"Their under his control now." Percy explained.

"It's those rings!" Cynthia said. "Yes." Percy confirmed. "Their made from the same substance the Meteorite in Veilstone City was made of." He said.

Cynthia looked at him confused. "How do you know?"

"A friend told me about a myth that tells of a chain containing the powers that formed the world. He did research and found out, that the Meteorite has some properties, that like that chain: red colour, very rich with energy."

Cynthia looked at him amazed. "Well then, we'll have to destroy that chain, will we." Suddenly the Lake Trio flew from the kids arms and hoovered in a triangle around them. They began to sing again.

"I can really hear them!" Dawn suddenly yelled.

'The Emphaty-Link is complete.' Percy realised, as Cynthia yelled to them: "Your hearts have become on with the legendary Lake Pokemon, and it's truly a wonderful thing!"

Suddenly Cyrus twitched. "Dialga, ruler of Time!" He yelled. "Palkia, ruler of Space! Release your powers now and create a new Universe before me!" He bellowed.

"He's insane!" Percy said to Cynthia, who grimaced and nodded. Palkia and Dialga screamed out.

Suddenly Cynthia's eyes widened in realisation, what was going to happen. "Go away!" She yelled at the three kids. They ran to the side, just before the two legendary Pokemon let of two large beams of energy. The beams hit the triangle and formed a huge ball of glowing green energy. Inside the ball a black dot appeared and grew larger and larger, until it filled nearly all of the ball. Occasionally a bolt of green lightning seared the ball.

"Wow! That energy!" Ash said in awe.

"A new world!" Cyrus yelled maniacally. "And it's about to be born!" Cyrus stood in front of the ball, in which the black dot had turned out to be another portal. You could clearly see planets floating around inside. Cyrus spread his arms. "I am the one who is finally going to bring order to this Chaos!" He said.

"Cyrus!" Percy yelled, but he was ignored.

"I won't let you!" Ash exclaimed.

"Aim for the chains, Ash!" Cynthia advised. "If we can release Dialga and Palkia from them, we might be able to stop the creation of the new world!" She yelled.

"Then let's do this." Ash said determined. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piplup, use Bubble Beam!"

"Croagunk, use Poison Sting!"

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor!" They all followed his example, but before the attacks could hit the chain, Cyrus reacted.

"Dialga, use Roar of Time! Palkia, use Spacial Rend!" The attacks collided with each other, but Dialgas Roar of Time was to strong. It dissipated the three attacks of Pikachu, Piplup and Croagunk and flew straight on! Just as it was about to hit the three kids, the Lake Trio flew in front of them and created a shield, protecting them from the powerful attack! It harmlessly went around the shield and into the ground.

"Percy, come on, get involved!" Cynthia urged, but Percy shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, but my orders were clear. 'Only act when your life is in danger, or my own.'"

Cynthia cursed, but relented.

"Oh please, Cyrus, sir! Let's go to our new world straight away!" The red haired commander said.

"She's like a lost puppy, following him around." Percy commented. Suddenly Palkia and Dialga roared at her and Saturn. They shrank back.

"I have no place for you in my world." Cyrus said disgustedly. "Your very existence would poison my perfect world." He glanced at them.

"No place for us?" Saturn asked confused and Percy let out a laugh.

"He's ditching them!" He said laughing.

"This new world belongs to me alone! You could never understand what it truly means!" Cyrus yelled hysterically.

"I'd thought you'd feel that way." The scientist said.

"Try to destroy the rings once more!" Percy yelled, suddenly turning serious again as he realised what would happen. 'He's going to jump into the portal!'

"Alright!" Ash yelled and they repeated their attacks from earlier. This time, Cyrus did not counter the attacks because he was to caught up in staring at his new world!

"Help us, please!" Dawn asked the Lake Trio and the obliged, releasing three simultaneous Psybeams. All of the attacks hit the chains, which shattered in massive explosions.

Dialga and Palkia fell to the ground, too exhausted to fly on their own. The portal to the new world started collapsing.

"It's vanishing now." The scientist stated.

"Oh thanks for that, Captain Obvious!" Percy told him and the scientist blushed.

"I'm guessing that's the end." He said anyways.

Cyrus walked towards the collapsing portal. "This is my perfect world!" He said quietly, but loud enough so everyone could hear. "Governed by an order that does not require either heart or conscience!" He was now only ten feet away from the portal.

"Cyrus, stop!" Ash yelled, but Cyrus ignored him.

"CYRUS!" Percy bellowed, but even his loud voice was ignored. Cyrus started to float. "It's MINE!" He yelled. Everyone was frozen in shock. "MINE ALONE!" Then he disappeared through the portal.

The red haired commander was the first to react. "Cyrus, sir!" She shook her head. "Nooo!" She yelled and attempted to jump after him.

Suddenly she was held back by Saturn, who shook his head and watched as the portal floated to the top of Spear Pillar and disappear in a blast of light, which then hoovered above Spear Pillar. Then everything was silent.

"Do you think..." Dawn asked quietly. "Everything... Will be back to normal now?"

Suddenly Palkia and Dialga used their last strength tho float up. Dialga hit the white light with a Roar of Time, holding it in Place for Palkia to destroy it with a Spacial Rend. It exploded and a red shadow appeared everywhere around Spear Pillar and a strong wind picked up, pulling everything towards the place where the portal used to be.

Percy stumbled. "Argh!"Cynthia helped him up.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"There's to much energy in here!" He explained. "This place will collapse! And then Sinnoh will as well!" Her eyes widened.

They made their way to the kids. "Is everyone alright?" Cynthia asked. They nodded. "I'm certain Dialga and Palkia haven't completely broken free yet!" She yelled over the wind. "If we're not able to help them soon, the energy will expand and engulf all of Sinnoh!" She yelled.

Suddenly Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie flew from Dawns, Ash's and Brock's arms and hoovered in front of them, crying out.

"Their communicating with you aren't they!" Cynthia said.

"We can hear them alright!" Ash confirmed.

Dawn closed her eyes. "Combine our hearts as one!" She said.

"And please save Dialga and Palkia!" Brock continued.

Ash clenched his fists. "Let's go!"

They ran along the Spear Pillar until they stood underneath Palkia and Dialga. Over each of their heads one of the Lake Trio hoovered. "Ok Azelf!" Ash yelled. "Do it!" Azelf cried out and flew into the centre of the storm. Suddenly there was a white burst of light and an explosion. Then Azelf came tumbling back down and Ash caught it.

Suddenly Brock started floating towards the two legendary Pokemon, with Uxie just above him. He seemingly looked at them for a while. Then Palkia and Dialga suddenly stopped flailing around and they both floated back to the ground.

Dawn clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. Mesprit flew between Palkia and Dialga. Suddenly it started glowing bright green and it cried out. Dialga and Palkia roared. Dawn opened her eyes. "Thank you so much, Mesprit!" She said. The Lake Trio flew around Palkia and Dialga and another portal appeared. This was glowing bright silver, like many diamonds together. Before anyone could react, the incarnations of Time and Pace glowed in blue and purple and then disappeared through the portal, leaving the Lake Trio flying around the Spear Pillar.

The group stood on the triangle, completely exhausted. Around them, Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit were playing around with Pikachu, Piplup and Croagunk.

Percy and Cynthia stood a few feet away and watched them. "You know, I've never seen quite a friendship between a human and a Pokemon like Ash's and Pikachu's." She told him.

He nodded and put his arm around her. "I think we should make our way back up the..." Percy said, but he was interrupted by the cry of the Lake Trio. They were staring at Ash, Brock and Dawn. Then they ascended into the darkness of Spear Pillar and disappeared.

"I wonder if we'll see them again?" Ash mused.

"I think you will." Percy said.

"No doubt!" Dawn said.

"Yeah!" Brock agreed and looked longingly at where they had disappeared.

Half an hour later they were back at the top. The Police had already arrived and immediately arrested the remaining Team Galactic members. Professor Rowan was there as well. He and the other scientists took the Adamant and the Lustrous Orbs. At some point Ash went over to Percy. "Can we speak on private, somewhere?" He asked.

Percy looked at him surprised. "Of course, why not?" They went a few feet away from the others.

"When we were teleported away, we went to Team Galactics Headquarters." Ash told Percy, who in turn raised an eyebrow.

"If you were there, why didn't they just leave you looked up there? It would've taken you a lot longer... But not important. Continue." Percy said.

"Anyway, Cyrus said he couldn't fool you, and that you always knew he was associated with Team Galactic. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ash asked.

Percy pursed his lips. "I had orders not to tell anyone."

Ash stared at him. "Whose orders are so important, that the fate of the world could be put on line?" He asked perplexed and Percy chuckled. "It wasn't on line. You and Pikachu have the highest rate of defeating Teams like this one, anywhere on the world! If things went bad, I would've intervened." "How do you know things were going right for us? And how do you know about my adventures?" Ash asked blushing.

Percy's eyes twinkled. "I have my ways. But I'll let you know that Steve Stone is a friend of mine." Ash stayed silent to let that sink in. Percy patted him on the back. "You're a good kiddo. Just let me know if you need help."

Ash looked at him thankfully. "Thank you Percy." Then he looked thoughtful. "Do you know the Sunnyshore Gym Leader?" He asked.

Percy let out a full blown laugh. "Know him? He's my best friend! You'll have a hard time fighting him. If he battles you." He mumbled. "But you'll see what I mean when you get there." He added sadly. They said their goodbyes and Ash left to join Brock and Dawn.

Percy went over to Cynthia. "Come on." He said let's go back home. They thanked Officer Jenny and drove of into the sunset.


	9. A Spark To Start The Fire

"Wow! I can't believe we're finally here!" Ash said. "I can't wait to win the Gym Battle and get my eighth Badge!" He exclaimed excitedly. Pikachu squealed in agreement.

"I wouldn't get to overly confident." Dawn reprimanded. "I'm think the Gym leaders name is Volkner and I heard he's hard to beat."

Brock took out a prospect. "Yeah. It says here that he's never lost a battle! And word on the street is, that he's the strongest Gym Leader in Sinnoh!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ash said. "Percy said I'd have a tough time battling him. But seriously!" Ash smiled confidently. "Big deal! The stronger the opponent, the more fired up I get!" Dawn and Brock looked at each other and shook their heads fondly. "So undefeated or not, I'm gonna win my eighth Badge!" Ash continued and started walking.

A few moments later they arrived at the Gym. "We're finally here!" Ash said.

"Welcome!" A female voice said.

"Huh?" They looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"May I help you?" The voice said again and they realised it was a robot!

"You bet you can! I want a Gym Battle!" Ash said eagerly.

"Then please." The voice said and a canister opened. There were many Gym Badges inside. "Help yourselves."

The three kids gaped. "Just...take one?" Ash asked perplexed.

"Might as well just take one, if their free." Dawn said sheepishly.

"But you gotta earn it!" Ash said. "And that's after you win the battle, isn't that right Brock?"

"Yeah! What's the point of Gyms, if there isn't a Gym Battle!" The one time Pewter City Gym Leader said.

"What did Paul say?" Dawn asked thoughtfully. "'That Gym's not legit!' Is that what he meant?"

"Yeah." Ash agreed. "Percy also said, that Volkner would be hard to battle if I got to battle him. Maybe he got bored of battling..." Ash mused. "Either way. I wanna see him now!"

"That is not possible." The robot said.

"Volkner!" Ash yelled and tried to open the door of the gym. "I know your in there! Heyy!" He punched the door. "I came her to challenge you to a Gym Battle and I'm not leaving until I got my battle!" Ash continued to yell.

"Please stop." The robot answered. "Leave the premises at once!"

Ash slammed into door, trying to open it.

"Intruder." The robot said and suddenly a bunch of panels over the door opened! Two robotic arms came out and grabbed Ash.

"Hey, let me go!" The boy yelled and started squirming around, trying to escape from the grasp.

"You will now be excluded from the premise by force." The robot said. The arms lifted him into the air. "You will now be excluded from the premise by force." The robot said again and Ash struggled against the arms.

"Use Mach Punch!" A new voice suddenly yelled. An Infernape appeared and punched the arms, shattering them in the process!

"Infernape!" Ash asked confused, as he fell down.

A man stepped onto the place in front of the gym.

"Wait a minute..." Brock said slowly. "Isn't that...?"

"I'm Flint from the Elite Four." The man introduced himself. "Hey there!"

"Elite Four?" Ash asked perplexed.

"I'll say this! Your determined!" Flint complimented Ash. "Follow me!" He said and turned around. "I'll bring you to Volkner."

"Yo, Flint!" Someone suddenly yelled. "And... I wouldn't believe it, if I wasn't seeing it. You kiddos are everywhere, aren't you!"

"Percy!" Dawn said surprised.

"What are you two doing here?" Ash asked confused.

"Ts, ts, ts. Forgetful, are we?" Percy asked slyly."What did I tell you at Coronet?"

Ash's eyes widened in realisation. "Your friends with Volkner!"

Percy and Flint nodded. "We've been good buds since a long time. At the moment, he's probably chilling in the tower. Come on! Let's go over there now." Flint said a walked ahead.

-this-is-a-line-break-this-is- a-line-break-

"Sunnyshore City generates electricity from Solar Panels, located all over the town." Flint said as they were looking over the city from inside the lift to the tower. "And every single one of them is controlled from Sunnyshore Tower!" He explained. "And Volkner's responsible for building this, from the ground up."

Percy laughed._"'Don't take your credit out of this, Le__o Valdez!'"_ He said in Ancient Greek. Flint chuckled.

_"'Yes, yes. But don't you dare call me Leo in common language.'"_ they looked at the kids and saw them gaping at them.

"What language was that?" Ash asked curiously.

"That was an ancient language, spoken by people in the Sinnoh Region, about 2,500 years ago. When we were kids, Volkner, Flint, myself and some others managed to revive it. Still don't know how, but we managed." He shrugged his shoulders. "There are not many that can speak this language." Percy lied.

"Wow!" Dawn said stunned. "Who else can speak it?"

Percy thought hard. "Well there's Flints little brother. Then there's a professor in the Unova region and of course, Cynthia, but she is still learning it." He Explained. "Anyway," he said as they arrived at the top. "Back to the panels..."

He didn't get any further because the doors opened and the kids ran out to see the view.

Suddenly there was a crackling sound, like electricity running freely. "Huh?" Ash asked perplexed. A Raichu stood in the tower, it's face crackling with electricity. Suddenly it started running at Flint! "Flint, look out!" Ash yelled, but Flint just stood there and spread his arm. Percy laughed.

"Hey Raichu!" Flint said and laughed alongside Percy. "Looking great today!"

"Chuu!" Raichu said.

"Where's your partner?" A door opened. "Hey, Volkner!" Flint greeted his friend.

"Hey Flint. Hey Percy." The man with blonde hair and blue eyes said. "Who are the kids?" He asked. Raichu jumped of Flints arms.

"You got a Gym Battle challenger." Flint answered.

Ash stepped forward. "Hi! Nice to meet you." He said. "I'm I wanna Gym Battle!"

Volkner sighed and sat down on the couch next to them. "You saw the badges at the gym?" He asked. "Just...take one of those."

Percy looked at Flint and they shook their heads. 'I can't believe he fell so far. This is not the way to lead a gym!' He thought to himself.

"No way!" Ash said. "I wanna earn my badge by winning the Gym Battle!" He lowered his head. "So please!" He asked. "Let me challenge you to a battle."

Volkner sighed. "Don't make me tell you again." He said tiredly.

"But why won't you?" Ash whined.

"I've completely lost interest in battling." Volkner explained.

"But.." Ash started, but he was interrupted by Flint.

"Volkner, I can tell you, Ash is an electrifying trainer! And I'm sure that if you just gave him a chance..."

Volkner stood, walked over to the window and looked over the city. "What a day. Beautiful!" He sighed again. "I'd like you to leave." He said and walked through the same door he came from.

"You guys go." Percy said. "I'll talk with him." Then he slipped through the closing doors.

-this-is-a-line-break-this-is-a-line-break-

"Volkner!" Percy yelled. The blonde ignored him. "Oh come on!" Percy stormed after him. "Jason!" He finally yelled and Volkner stopped.

"It's been a long time, since anyone called me that. Even Leo doesn't." He whispered.

Percy rolled his eyes. "It's been six years. Eight for you." Volkner turned around. "Why don't you fight, Jase? You used to be so..., so... Sparky!"

Jason stared at him. "She used to call me that." He said sadly.

Percy gaped. "This... This is about her?" He asked. "Why don't you ask Dionysus if..."

Jason sat down on the floor. "As if she still loves me. It's been eight years! You said it yourself! I've been gone for eight years!" He sobbed.

"Jason." Percy crouched down in front if him. "Piper would hate to see youlike this." He looked thoughtful. "I'll give you a challenge. You know Dionysus likes, Greeks more than Romans. Or rather, dislikes Romans more than Greeks. So if you fight against Ash and get back your fun for battling, I ask Dionysus if you can bring, or at least talk to Piper."

Jason looked at him relieved. "I'll think about it. Thank you."

Percy stood up. "I'll leave you to it then. Bet you Leo went to the dude you defeated, together with the kids. The coffee there's delicious!" He licked his lips. "Just join us there if you want to." Then he walked out of the door to the lift.

-this-is-a-line-break-this-is-a-line-break-

Percy walked through the streets of Sunnyshore City. He thought about his time in Sinnoh. A year after he arrived I the region, he had met Jason and Leo, while walking around Sunnyshore City. Iad been quite a surprise to meet two of his former best friends, after not seeing them for two years! He sighed. If Jason really didn't fight, because he missed Piper, then the Sunnyshore Gym was as good as -break Suddenly he smiled. 'Maybe she could go to Kalos!' He thought. 'She would like it there. Then Jase will go traveling a while and clear his mind.' He made a mental note to ask Dionysus. 'I wonder what Camp Half-Blood is like now.' He thought. Dionysus has told him, that because of Brad Wilson, Camp had become lazy and the god disliked it more than ever. Percy smiled, as he remembered the day he first had a longer talk with Dionysus. He had found he was quite smart, if he wanted to, but he was just very lazy and bored. After the talk, Dionysus had told him, that he had grown quite fond of Percy. Percy was the first to respect him like an older God, at least after the wars, and Dionysus was grateful for that. He spoiled him rotten in the world of Pokemon, getting him the car and three apartments (one in Celestic Town, one in Pastoria City and one in Castelia City, in the Unova Region.).

Suddenly he noticed he had arrived at the place he had wanted to go: Charles' Cafe. "... Even though we did manage to chase the poacher away, it took it's toll! We got beat up pretty badly!" Flint was saying and Percy chuckled as he realised what Flint was talking about and sat down on a bar chair next to him. He ordered a coke.

"You got you ass handed to you on a silver tablet, bro."

Flint grinned. "Don't exaggerate, Percy." Percy grinned as well.

"Anyway," Flint continued. "It didn't matter we got hurt, because after that day we've been good friends."

Ash looked at him thoughtfully. "But if Volkner is, like you say he is?" He finally asked.

"Is there something else?" Dawn guessed.

"I'll tell the rest of the story." Charles said. "When Flint had turned twenty, Volkner became the Gym Leader of Sunnyshore City and stayed here. Flint had the desire to gain greater strength and skill, so he and Percy packed their bags and left Sunnyshore City, training in all conditions." He explained.

"Somewhere along the way Percy left to travel another region."

"Kanto." Percy interrupted. "Then Johto, the Orange Islands and Unova." He counted on his fingers. "Oh and Kalos, of course."

Ash, Dawn and Brock looked at him, stunned. "Hold on. Where are Kalos and Unova?" Ash asked confused and Percy smiled at him mysteriously.

"You'll find out. But for now, let's just say that they're both regions a long way away from here." He looked at Charles again. "Continue."

"Flint eventually became a member of the Elite Four, while Volkner started loosing interest in battling the many Gym challengers that crossed his path." Charles recalled. "He was always into technology and soon became obsessed with it."

Percy nodded. "It was quite funny, you know. I've known those two since ten years and it always seemed to me, like Flint would be the one choose Technology over battling. He had a strange thing for machines and I don't think remember a day he didn't work on some crazy project."

"But why is Volkner the one who became the mechanist?" Dawn asked.

"Well," Flint said after a while. "I taught Volkner everything he knew. Sometime after that, I lost interest in it, like Volkner is loosing interest now! Sometimes I still have the urge to build something mechanical, a robot or something like that. But since the finishing of the solar panel system, I'm not really into it anymore." Flint said.

"The solar panel system?" Brock asked. "You mean, you helped create the entire electricity supply of Sunnyshore City?"

Flint rubbed his neck. "It was Volkner's idea, really. I just helped and adjusted some things."

"Wow!" Ash said.

"Yeah, it really helped Sunnyshore City. Volkner's in charge of the entire thing, controlling it from Sunnyshore Tower. But the completion left Volkner like an empty shell. Something was missing from his life!"

Percy choked on his coke. _"Something was missing, alright!"_ He said in Ancient Greek. _"Or rather: someone!" _

Flint jumped. _"No way! That's the reason? That's the reason he is mentally as dead as a dodo?"_ He asked incredulously. _"Then why don't we just ask Dionysus if he can..."_

Percy nodded. _"I have already told Jase, that if he battles Ash I will ask Dionysus. He is more likely to listen to me."_

Flint still wasn't happy. _"But why don't you just ask now?"_ He he asked angrily.

_"Because he needs a challenge. I believe it was Ash who said it: what is the point of Gyms if there no Gym battles? There is none. You need to earn the badge. Different topic, same point."_

Flint clenched his fists. "But Perce!" He said.

The older man silenced him with a glare and Flint relented, still not happy.

Then Percy turned back to Charles and the kids. "I'm sorry about this. There some things that had to be said."

Flint nodded. "I brought you to Volkner because I thought you could help him! Your spark could make his feel like new!"

"It was a wasted trip." Volkner said, as he entered the cafe. The doors closed loudly behind him. "Give me the usual, please." He said and sat at the far and of the counter.

"Sure." Charles said in his grumpy voice.

"Volkner, you know how I feel about this!" Flint said. "Come on, snap out of it!"

Volkner lowered his head. "So did you come back here, just to give me a lecture?" He asked quietly. "Mister Elite Four?" He added a little louder.

Flint growled at him and grabbed him by the shirt. "What did you say?"

"If you wanna punch me, do it!" Volkner said calmly.

Flint narrowed his eyes dangerously and released him with a sigh. "It's not even worth the time it would take."

Volkner snorted triumphantly and turned back to the counter with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly Flint couldn't take it anymore. "What's happened to you! What's happened to the electrifying Volkner, the Shining, Shocking Star!"

"The blonde Superman." Percy added.

"Both of you, we're not kids anymore." Volkner said seriously. "You've got to grow up sometime."

"Grow up?!" Flint yelled enraged.

"Flint!" Percy and Charles said at the same time. The Elite member turned around.

"Take a chance." Charles said. "Why don't you or Percy have that battle with Ash." He suggested.

"Battle with Ash?" Flint asked confused, his expression mirroring Ash's. "Why would one of us do that?" He asked.

"Come on Flint! Have a battle with me!" Ash exclaimed eagerly.

Percy laughed. "You don't even know why, though! Do you?" Percy said snickering.

"Well it's not everyday one battles against an Elite Four!" Brock defended his friend.

"I'd love to see that!" Dawn agreed.

Charles gave Volkner a cup of coffee. "You'll join us there, am I right?" He asked.

"Huh?" Volkner was confused.

"After all, Flint's battling Ash in your place!" Volkner stared at his cup thoughtfully. "The least you could do, is watch." Charles said and Volkner nipped at his coffee.

"Sure." He finally said. "Whatever."

Percy looked at Ads and Flint. "Then it's settled." He said. "See you at the gym." With that, Percy drank the rest of his coke and left to the gym.

**You know, I was quite surprised when "Son of the Herobrian" guessed the fact, that Volkner really is Jason. But I bet you, that not many of you guessed Flint was Leo;) (Even though I thought it was more obvious to me, I did leave hints that he was in the Pokemon world and who else would he be? I mean, come on!) I wanted to say thank you for all the positiv comments.**

**coolgirl: I was thinking about putting Kingdra in his Team, and I think I will. But I won't give him any lengendaries, that would make him even more OP...**


	10. Authors Note: Not a Chapter!

**Hey there, sorry for the authors note, but I need to discuss some things with you.**

**I have two options for you:**

** The first one is, I bring out a chapter right now, but it is very short and rather uneventful (just the fight between Ash and Flint).**

** The second Option is, that you wait and I put the entire episode "The fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!" Into the chapter, which would result in a very long Chapter. But it would also mean you would have to wait a very long time, 'cause I often get sidetracked while I write (I go on you YouTube, go longboarding, you get the idea). **

**It would be brilliant if you told me quickly (tomorrow, 18:00 I will take the option more people voted for (Central European Time)), because I'm on holidays right now and have a lot of free time, but they're over on Wednesday:/...**

**blackdaniels**


	11. Fighting an Elite Four

**This is just a short chapter, like I said, and it's only the description of the battle with some thoughts on it by Percy... **

"Attention!" Percy called out into the arena of Sunnyshore City. "The three on three battle between Flint of the Elite Four and Ash from Pallet Town will now get underway!" He looked the two opponents in the eyes. "Ready? Then begin!" He yelled.

Flint reacted first. "Go team Flint!" He yelled and released Infernape.

'That was kinda obvious.' Percy thought to himself and turned to Ash.

"Buizel, I choose you!" The young trainer yelled.

'So Ash has the type advantage.' Percy nodded. 'Type advantage is the reason I always win against Hotman.'

The two Pokemon started a stare-off duel. Then Ash stroke first. "Buizel, Water Gun, let's go!" The weasel fired a stream of water at Infernape, but Infernape dodged on orders of Flint. It jumped high in the air. "Now use Ice Punch!" Ash yelled while Infernape was still in the air. Buizel jumped as well, it's paw glowing in a blue light. "Block that move!" Flint yelled and Infernape crossed his arms in front of him. Buizel's Ice Punch hit the arms and blue lightning flew away from the two. Then Infernape pushed Buizel back, but it's hands froze in the process and they both landed again. "Buizel, Sonic Boom!" Ash yelled and the Sonic Boom flew towards the Fire Monkey.

"Smash it Infernape!" Flint yelled and Infernape smacked the Sonic Boom away harmlessly.

'Leo is only using defensive attacks at the moment.' Percy realised. 'He actually has a strategy. You don't see that very often.'

"Buizel, Aqua Jet!" The weasel was instantly covered in water and shot towards Infernape!

Flint stayed calm. "Flare Blitz." The Elite Four said and Infernape ignited. Suddenly it shot towards Buizel, who was still using Aqua Jet towards Infernape! The collided in a huge explosion and dust flew up everywhere! Then Infernape pushed forward and Buizel flew back to Ash's feet.

"Buizel is unable to battle!" Percy called after seeing the swirls on Buizel's eyes. "The winner is Infernape!" Percy nodded. 'One attack!' He thought. 'As expected. Leo has been training very, very hard.' He looked at Jason, who was talking to Charles looking very unimpressed. 'If this doesn't work, I really need to slap some sense into him. I'm surprised he didn't jump at my offer.'

Ash retuned Buizel. "Thank you!" He said. "Ok, Infernape! I choose you!" He released the Fire Ape.

Percy raised an eyebrow. 'Ash is going to loose this one again. Flint's Infernape is way better trained!'

"Use Flamethrower!" Ash started the battle. His Infernape shot a column of flames at the opposing Infernape.

"Smash it!" Flint yelled. His Infernape raised his hands as smashed the column just as it was about to hit him and dissolved it harmlessly.

"Flame Wheel, let's go!" Ash said instantly. His Infernape started rolling towards Flint's and ignited on the way!

"Knock it away!" Flint said calmly. Flint's Infernape punched Ash's and it had to jump backwards.

"Mach Punch!" Ash continued.

"Deflect it!" Flint said and held his hand out as if to deflect something himself. His Infernape caught the others hand and let it fly past him.

"Use Mach Punch once again!" Ash ordered. His Infernape let loose a blast of Mach Punches, but Flint's dodged all of them!

"I'll show you what a real Mach Punch looks like!" Flint said with an amused smile.

"Huh?" Ash asked confused.

"Go!" Flint yelled.

Percy had to wince. 'That's another one-shot.' He thought sadly. Flints Infernape punched his opponent in the stomach, sending it flying high with a squeal and it landed in front of Ash, knocked out cold. "Ash's Infernape is unable to battle, Flint's Infernape wins!" Percy yelled. He looked up at Jason, who was standing and ready to leave. 'I hope Ash puts up a good fight with his last Pokemon." After talking a few words with Charles, Jason sat back down again.

"Pikachu! Your up next!" Ash yelled. and the little Electro Mouse jumped onto the field.

'That was kinda obvious.' Percy chuckled to himself.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack, let's go!" Ash started the fight. Pikachu head-butted Infernape in the stomach, but Infernape just stood there and absorbed the hit.

'Well this is starting well for Ash.' Percy thought sarcastically and grimaced.

Flint raised an eyebrow. "Say! Pikachu's been trained well!" He pointed at Pikachu. "Flare Blitz, now!" He ordered Infernape. The monkey ignited and jumped upwards.

"Push it back with Volt Tackle!" Ash countered. The two Pokemon clashed in an explosion and both landed back in their feet.

"Guess we can seriously mix it up now!" Flint said. "Mach Punch, let's go!" The ape jumped again.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. With a spin, Pikachu intercepted Infernapes Mach Punch, but the apes attack was too strong. Pikachu was send into a wall of the gym. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. The mouse stood back up. "Alright!" Ash said. "Keep it up!"

"Use Close Combat!" Flint yelled. Infernape kicked Pikachu, sending it flying high into the air. Infernape jumped up as well and let loose a storm of punches and smacked it down.

"Pikachu, hang in there! Use Thunderbolt, quick!" Ash yelled. Pikachu turned while falling and sent a yellow bolt of lightning at Infernape. It landed a full hit! Pikachu fell to the ground.

'A Thunderbolt while falling?' Percy thought at the same moment Flint voiced his thoughts.

"Use Flare Blitz!" Flint yelled.

"Dodge it!" Ash tried to counter, but Pikachu was to slow. Infernape landed a direct hit, sending Pikachi flying again! Somehow the little Electric Mouse managed to stand back up.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. Pikachu became a blur of light, zigzagging towards Infernape. But just like the first time, it collided harmlessly and Flint smirked.

"Close Combat." He simply said and Infernape started punching the sh*t out of Pikachu. Then the ape kicked it away.

"Show me it's not over!" Ash yelled. "Thunderbolt!"

'He sure got willpower.' Percy thought impressed. While flying, Pikachu shot a bright yellow bolt of lightning at Infernape.

"Use Flare Blitz!" Flint yelled. The two attacks didn't even collide, Pikachu's Thunderbolt was simply dissipated and Pikachu flew again.

"I'm coming, Pikachu!" Ash screamed and ran towards Pikachu. He caught it, but he was sent flying into the wall as well.

Percy thought about stopping the battle, because this was an unauthorised move, but then he glance at Jason, who seemed to remember something. This something suddenly clicked in Percy's mind: 'He caught Piper like that during the last battle! Man, I'll need a lot of gold and diet coke if I am to get Piper in this world...'

"You alright, Ash?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy answered and stood back up.

"Do you want a short rest? One minute?" Percy asked Ash and Flint, who both agreed. Percy looked at Jason. His friend was talking to Charles, looking rather sad than grumpy.

"Ok," Percy called. "continue!" Like the previous rounds, Ash started the fight.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Mach Punch!" Flint countered. Infernape reached back, while running towards the electricity covered Pikachu, which was sprinting towards him. Infernapes fist collided with Pikachu's Volt Tackle, resulting in a huge explosion. Pikachu flew back and landed hard on its back.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. The little Mouse staggered back to its feet. "I know you can do it, Pikachu!" Ash encouraged his friend. "Alright, Volt Tackle!" He yelled. "One more time!" With a cry of effort Pikachu ran to meet Infernape Mach Punch once again. Another explosion shook the gym. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were standing and facing each other. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then Pikachu staggered and fell on its back.

Percy waited another second because after seeing Pikachu standing up so many times he nearly expected it to jump scare them all with a Thunderbolt. When nothing happened he sighed. "Pikachu is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner and so the match goes to Flint!"

Immediately after he had said that, Ash ran to Pikachu. Dawn and Brock joined him. Flint walked up to them. "That was one of the best battles I've ever had." He told Ash. "Thanks!" The boy answered.

Charles and Volkner walked up to them. "Looks like I have some unfinished business here." Volkner said with a smirk.

'It worked!' Percy thought.

"Huh?" Flint asked surprised.

"A Gym Leaders job is to make sure that every bit of that spark is passed along to all challengers..."

"Ah, actually the job is to fight challengers and give them the badge if necessary." Percy interrupted him.

Volkner looked at him exasperated. "Come on! I prepared that monologue with every little detail since ten minutes!"

Everyone snickered at his face. "But one thing is good about." Flint clapped him on the shoulder. "You're back in the race!"

**Hope you enjoyed it:) **

**I have another PJO/Pokemon-Story coming up, maybe Saturday**


End file.
